


Belly of the wolf

by kougaluv



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Mystical Creatures, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kougaluv/pseuds/kougaluv
Summary: Jacob is ready to take his relationship with Sam to the next level but Sam is hesitant. Add the fact the pack find out their not the only shape shifters out there, Embry's unexpected imprint, a new alliance Jacob's not on board with, and Sam having to face his past. They are in for a hell of a year.Sam/Jacob, Embry/OMC, Others along the way.
Relationships: Embry Call/Original Male Character(s), Jacob Black/Sam Uley, Jared Cameron/Seth Clearwater, Paul Lahote/Quil Ateara V
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer.
> 
> I am still writing this story as we speak but I hope I can inspire others to write there own stories.
> 
> Mainly so it will help keep me going. Also I made this because she missed a huge opportunity to talk about the supernatural world that each culture has.
> 
> In each chapter there will be a song it is named after because I was inspired by it for the chapter.
> 
> Enjoy.

Belly of the Wolf

Chapter 1: Prelude (Dark Room)

Dark Room by Michele Morrone

It was dark inside the belly of the wolf.

Jacobs POV

The tribe's shapeshifter knowledge was limited. As our pack grew we hoped to be able to document our own information. We knew we couldn't be the only shape shifters out there. My father brain stormed a few ideas with the pack about how to find others like us. Turns out he didn't need a plan. They found us.

However there was a feeling of unrest among us, there was something wrong, like something was brewing and we had to be on guard.

"Alfred and Alaric Hill with a few others have arrived to discuss an alliance." Billy Black stated to the group in his backyard.

"Their shaman had a vision of the tribe transforming into wolves on a beach. They put the pieces together, figured it was us. They want an alliance with the tribes of the north coast that have tapped into their ancestral ways. Or so they say." Old Quil spoke from next to Sue Clearwater, both keeping warm by the fire. Sue looked towards my dad.

"What do you think Billy?"

"I knew Alaric's father Andrew, he played in the all native basketball tournament when he was young. Use to travel to different villages to play. He was a good man tried to keep his people's history alive. I am all for meeting them. What about you Sam? You're the Alpha."

Sam was pensive but soon broke out with an answer. One that not all of us agreed with. Mainly myself.

"We should hear what they have to say"

And now we were here in my house a few days later waiting for the leaders of the Canadian pack. Dad and I had prepared some morning refreshments as a show of good faith. A few member of the council were here as well Sue Clearwater and Old Quil. Sam being the Alpha and I being an alpha myself warranted a spot at the table. There was a knock on the door.

Entering was an older man he had grey hair and was tall, just over six feet. The younger man behind him was taller, brunette, strong jawline and had a smugness about him that would rival Paul's. I couldn't help but blush a little, this guy was handsome; he looked like he belonged in a GQ magazine. I noticed behind them through the window two guys guarding the SUV they arrived in. In case of trouble no doubt.

"Alfred, Alaric come in. Can we get you something to drink?" My dad welcomed them in.

"Tea and water if you have some Billy." Alfred spoke his eye crinkling happily.

Once the pleasantries were over with Sue started.

"How can we help you gentlemen?"

Alfred brought his herbal tea up to his lips taking a sip before he spoke.

"Heard through the spirit line you have a cold one problem."

"Spirit line?" Sam said unconvinced. Alaric spoke up nonchalantly "It's what our shaman calls her visions." He paused for a moment, examining the room before he continued.

"Watches too many movies if you ask me but her visions always come true in the end. Change is coming to the world and for years we've kept our way of life hidden from outsiders, even other tribes. Your cold one problem is proof enough. If we are to survive in this new world we shapeshifters have to band together."

"What makes you think we are shifters?" I spoke up.

"We've been watching you for a while, just to be sure. Sorry, but I'm not going to have an apple tell me I'm delusional." Alfred responded confusing most of us. Especially old Quil.

"An apple?" he questioned.

Alaric smiled a wolfish grin "Red on the outside but white on the inside."

A few elders scoffed at the term, though Sam brought his hands to his face trying to cover his smile.

"So far the boys confirmed your son and a few other boys are shifters. I'm guessing Sam here is their Alpha. I can just smell it on you." Sam started to growl. Alfred lifted his hands up in surrender.

"Not a bad thing son, just tone the sternness down a little." I rubbed Sam's hand to help distract him, but something Alfred said bothered me.

"You said a cold one problem."

"We heard about your fight with the Volturi. Well almost fight." Alaric spoke mockingly.

"How do you know all this?"

"Spirit-line" he chuckled waving his finger up in the air twirling it but continued in a more serious tone.

"We have connections, other alliances that keep us informed. You're in the dark on a lot of supernatural occurrences. We can help you with that. I know this is a big shock to you, finding out you're not alone. But what we are offering is what our people always offered each other. Friendship."

Billy finally spoke up.

"and what would this friendship look like?"

"Other than the obvious coming to each other's aid in case of an attack. We are offering as a part of the protection a financial opportunity. The recessions hit America hard, Canadas no exception but I'm lucky enough that my investments have stayed strong. We got a chance to rebuild our people. Let's take it." Alfred said passionately but Sam wasn't buying it.

"You think we need your money?"

Alaric leaned forward elbows on the table, directing his words to the whole room.

"We don't think. We know. Buildings decaying, your school hasn't had new books or resources to hire a teacher up to the academic code. At least one that doesn't laugh at your spiritual beliefs. The tribe could use our investment to educate your young give them a future that doesn't end at the bottom of a bottle." The elders went silent at Alaric's words, my father looked contemplative.

The bottom of a bottle has been a problem on the reservation, Sam's father Joshua with his playboy ways, the Littleseas with their father in and out of rehab. But money comes with a price I knew this and Sam did too. Old Quil furrowed his brow looking at the youngest Hill.

"You speak with certainty. You have any other allies we should know about? Illegal ones?"

Alfred looked perplexed his voice went high pitched.

"What? Why does everyone always say that?"

Alaric laughed patting his grandfather on the back "Maybe it's because you always say it so ominously. Like Frank Lucas."

"Who's that? Is that old Jims boy?" Alfred questioned Alaric. Who in returned looked annoyed.

"Grandpa we just watched that movie last night at the hotel. American gangster?"

"Oh I must have fell asleep." Alfred grunted unimpressed. Dead panned Alaric replied.

"You finished the movie and said that's why you love Denzel."

Alfred scoffed at his grandson waving his hand at him. It was all quite humorous bringing a sense of calm and light heartiness to the room. Alaric chuckled at his grandfather's antics.

"I'm sorry you wanted to know about our alliances. They are all legal, we assure you as well as other packs and tribes around Canada. Foreign friends as well in Italy we keep an eye on the Volturi's movements. All legal no mafia or drugs, guns none of that. As we said we need to stick together against those who would harm us and our innocence's. We are here to offer you this alliance, our allies are aware of our motives. They actually encouraged it. If you agree a few would like to send envoys to meet with you personally. Hold a ceremony like our ancestors did."

Alfred looked towards my dad when he said that. Chiefs hold the final say in treaties and my father wouldn't be swayed so easily.

"If you could give us a few minutes to discuss gentlemen." The Hills nodded standing up and walking outside the house. I turned to the group in the room.

"You think it's legit?"

"Sounds promising the tribe does need its infrastructure fixed." Sue spoke. Old Quil spoke up.

"They want to invest in our future not just the Quileute but all affected by colonialism." Sue nodded agreeing.

Sam had his arms crossed looking deep in thought. Coldly he added his own observations to the group.

"The Volturi could come back at any time. The Cullen's have no plans on leaving anytime soon not after Bella's Transformation."

It was a hard topic Bella had been diagnosed with terminal cancer after graduation. Her and Edward got hitched then didn't return for a few months. When they did they explained how she was pregnant with a half vampire half human baby I lost it. I lost control of my thoughts and let it slip to the pack. Sam wasn't going to have an immortal child danger the tribe. Being Alpha his word was law and he decided it had to die, even if it meant Bella died too. I couldn't do that I couldn't kill an innocent person. Bella didn't know she could get pregnant it wasn't her fault. I told him this and left. Seth and Leah followed me soon after to the Cullen's.

It wasn't long before I found myself injecting Bella with Edwards's venom to save her life. Since no Cullen technically turned/bit Bella they were safe from breaking the treaty. Alice and I were able to convince the pack that Reneesme was not a blood thirsty killer. With peace between us they just had to convince the Volturi. Which they did. For now.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Sam calling my name.

"Sorry what were you saying?"

"I was asking you opinion on this. Should we form an alliance?"

Sam was gently squeezing my hand. Ever since Bella's rejection after the fight against Victoria, Sam and I had grown closer.

When I ran away to the Canadian wilderness I wanted to die but Sam followed me. He told me I was his imprint. If I died he died. It all made sense the random thoughts he would think about when we ran together, the longing looks, harshness when I would bring up Bella. I didn't imprint on him then, it wasn't unheard of for a shifter to imprint on another shifter but for one of them not to reciprocate was rare. I actually ended up avoiding him for a few months embarrassed that I couldn't love him in the way he loved me.

It wasn't till Renesmee was born that I felt it. During the fight between the Cullen's I told him I could never love someone who could kill an innocent. I told him if he really loved me he would stop and listen to what we had to say. He stopped for me, respected me, and listened to me. It was all I wanted. It apparently was all it took. Sam was my own personal sun, everything we did revolved around each other.

We may have been imprints but our wolves still hadn't claimed each other. We are taking things slow kissing, heavy petting, and some oral. I being the newly nineteen year old I was craving to go farther but Sam wanted to do things the old fashion way. The "traditional way". I was alright with third base for now. Sam made me feel loved, he valued my opinion treating me how a mate would be treated.

"I think we should do it. They have over a hundred years of knowledge they could share with us. The Cullen's have allies we should too. It would also be a great financial opportunity to invest in our tribe's future. Especially for those who wish to go to school but don't have the means to do so."

I looked over to Sue Clearwater who was probably thinking the same thing I was. Leah and Seth had made it no secret their desire to go to university Leah wanted to become a doctor. Seth a teacher. Sam knew too, for as long as he's known Leah she wanted to be in the medical field. Harry's death left them with some money but not nearly enough to finish medical school and the banks weren't just handing out student loans at the moment.

"That's settled then could you please let them in." My dad spoke towards Sam who opened the door for to the Hills.

Welcoming them back in, Sam spoke once they were all sitting at the table.

"We have decided to accept your proposal."

The hills were happy, Alfred ecstatic even.

"Wonderful we will phone our elders and friends to tell them the great news."

"We have some conditions we need laid out first." I interrupted. Alfred looked surprised at me speaking, but Alaric. He looked intrigued.

"Do tell." Alaric said coyly.

"First we want you to share all you have learned about Shifters through the years. Second we want to see your investments as you put it, the books see if you're really as wealthy as you claim. Third we want everything written down in a contract in case we get into any trouble with the government."

It was unusual for anyone but the Alpha to be giving demands during a meeting, but I was the packs true Alpha. Though the Hills didn't know that piece of information, to them I was just the Alphas intended. Essentially his second in command. Alfred didn't seem to mind my list but Alaric, I regarded him as perceptive. I got the feeling he was more than a pretty face. I could tell he was taking mental notes.

"Anything else?" He directed at me smoothly.

I shook my head. Alfred gazed at my dad impressed.

"Your son drives a hard bargain. You should be very proud."

"I am."

"So we agree to your terms Jacob." Alaric stood up shaking all our hands. Alaric held my hand a little longer then I would have liked but I didn't back down. Squeezing a little harder than I would normally, I could see him flinch. Good. He needed to know I wouldn't roll over and show my belly to him. I'm the Alphas imprint. I won't be disrespected. Old Quil piped up.

"Since that's settled we would like to host a potluck in your honor before you go."

"Oh we will be gone tomorrow afternoon. Taking the ferry to Vancouver, got a hockey game to go to." Alfred said smiling nudging his grandson in the side.

Dad spoke up cheerfully.

"How about here tonight at seven? Sue here's got the best fish recipe and I make a mean Mac n Cheese!"

Alaric smirked to his grandfather.

"Well grandpa we can't say no to that. Seven it is!"

"Come on Rick lets head back to the hotel got some calls to make."

Standing up we all said our goodbyes. Alaric winked at me as he walked towards the door. I had to hold Sam's hand his wolf was not taking the disrespect well, and I was still unclaimed. It was on paper okay for Alaric to be this bold, but my wolf only wanted Sam.

His attentions were unwanted.

They left the house in their SUV with the promise of returning tonight for the potluck.

"Well I got some Mac N cheese to make. Sue you think we can get some of Mrs Littlesea's baking?"

As the council discussed the potluck, I pulled Sam to the other side of the room. He started in on the plan for tonight.

"I'll call Embry and Quil get them to monitor the hotel. If they make any movement we will know."

"I don't trust them."

"Alfred is the alpha he seems trust worthy. Alaric…"

"Is a douche."

Arms found their way around my waist pulling me into a warm chest. Sam growled into my neck scenting me.

"I couldn't agree more. I don't like the way he was looking at you."

"Well he wouldn't do that if you claimed me." I said coyly his soft lips meeting my own.

My dad ruined the moment though.

"Hey you two. None of that now! One more year then you can give me grandchildren. Let me enjoy my youth."

I flushed as the council laughed in our kitchen. Trying to hide my blush in Sam's neck I groaned. My dad could be so embarrassing.

Lately he had been on about how he had one more year until he was grandpa material, the ripe age of fifty two. Then he would be on our asses about getting hitched and popping out kids he said. He already told Rebecca she should be first since she's the only one actually married. Needless to say he got an ear full about what year it was and she would not be giving grand kids on demand. It was funny to listen too she had always had dads temper, which he loved to remind her.

Sam pulled away from me smiling.

"Chiefs orders. I'll go make the call then we can grab the chairs for tonight."

I nodded watching him go outside to call the pack.

This whole situation didn't feel right to me. Alaric with his boisterous attitude, Alfred's supposed allies that we knew nothing about, even Sam's own willingness to move farther away from our friendship with the Cullen's. I couldn't help myself. I picked up my phone and made my own call.

"Hey Bella I need your help. I need you to help me find out all you can about Alfred and Alaric Hill.'


	2. Know your worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embry & Quil have a job to do with surprising results by nightfall. Also we see a bit of pack dynamics.

Chapter 2: Know your worth

Know your worth by Khalid

Embry POV

The hotel was nice or as nice as forks could get. We were hidden opposite side of the street in the bushes as wolves. Keeping surveillance on the Hill pack.

'I don't get why Sam wants us to watch them. Aren't they supposed to be our allies?' Quil asked itching his neck with his chocolate furred leg.

'Not yet they are. They're in our territory. Stop itching the hickey won't go away if you keep doing that.'

'How you know it's a hickey?' Quil thought surprised.

'You smell like Paul.' I sent him a mental image of myself grinning.

'Shut up. Look there's movement.'

The door opened to the leader's grandson Alaric room. He was shirtless escorting a woman out to leave, but not before she turned around to make out with him. He slapped her on her ass as she walked away to her car.

'Great' Quil drawled out rolling his wolf eyes.

'He's a playboy. Been watching this guy all week, different girl each night. What's he trying to do, go through ever girl in forks? Glad they're leaving tomorrow he would have ran out.'

I couldn't agree more with what Quil said. It nerved me that someone with his lineage would act in such a way. He was attractive, wealthy, and the grandson of his packs Alpha. It was disgraceful.

'Pity'

'Awe come on Embry he's just having some fun. You remember what that's like right?'

'Not the fun you're suggesting.' I groaned.

'What saving yourself for mating?' Quil joked.

But in all honesty he was right I was saving myself for my imprint. I didn't want to give myself to just anyone. I wanted a father for my pups. Something I never had. One thing I hated about being a shifter, was our thoughts were all connected when we were wolves. Quil whined nudging his body into mine.

'Hey you know I'm just pulling your leg. I think it's really smart what you're doing.' I rolled my eyes towards Quil amused.

'Really? Then why don't you follow suit and quit screwing Paul?'

'Hey I said you were smart. I never said I was.'

We both laughed the light heartiness returning. We stood guard for another hour before we saw movement again.

Alaric had stepped out of the hotel room meeting up with a few of his pack mates in the parking lot. They laughed, pushing each other around as pack mates did. Then he pulled out a carton of cigarettes lighting one in his mouth.

Another strike against him from me.

'Ew'

"Really with our healing ability you probably wouldn't get cancer."

Quil teased me, yet my sense of smell could pick up the cigarette chemical from a mile away.

'But the smell, it doesn't smell natural.' I turned my nose away trying to inhale through my mouth instead.

'I agree hurts the nose.' We heard laughter and turned to look across the road at the Hill pack.

They were pushing each other around laughing obnoxiously at something one of them said. Quil was drooling at them.

'Ugh look at them, their pack of hotties. Big muscles, tall, you could bounce quarters off that one guy's ass. A gang of studs. Wonder what his grandfather does to make all that money.'

'Who knows?" I shrugged.

We continued to ogle the Hill pack, but what Quil said reminded me of something.

"Wait didn't you say they do business in Vancouver a lot?'

'Yeah Paul said Jared told him that. Why?' Quil said eyeing me suspiciously.

'Vancouver has a few gangs. The Police have been having trouble lately. Big drug bust up last week.' I replied in my matter of fact voice.

'What how do you know that?' he asked surprised.

'It was on the news channel. The shipment was meant for Seattle but it was a going to make a stop in Port Angeles to transport. There was a big police bust at the loading docks.'

'Well now that you mentioned that I got to look.'

Quil quickly phased back into his human form untying his pants from his leg. I kept my eyes on the Hill pack who were still smoking in the parking lot laughing loudly. One guy apparently challenged the other to push ups. God, does our pack look this obnoxious to other people?

Quil scrolled through his phone until he found what he was looking for.

"So when you said the news did you mean local? Wait I found it. Wow. You won't believe this 'according to witness reports they heard loud noises coming from that area of the ship yard like someone was dropping containers. When police investigated the scene after the arrest, they found metal carts filled with paraphernalia damaged. The police believe this happened during the raid or a gang member lost control during transportation damaging their own product.'"

I shrugged my shoulders it was an interesting story but I didn't see the big deal on some gang banger messing up. Quil brought a picture up on his phone to my eye level.

"Does that look like a forklift did that?"

The image was of a metal crate looking ripped open from the outside. Jagged edges revealing four long scratches on them. Too ragged to be a forklift. It was almost as if… No way. Quil quickly changed back to communicate with me.

'You don't think?' I nodded my head. If our suspicions were true we needed to tell our alpha.

'We need to tell Sam. Before the potluck tonight.'

'Tell Sam what?'

We both jumped at the sound of crunching wood.

It was Jared he had just walked out of the trees behind us. Quil's heart was pounding in his chest, as was mine.

'You scared the shit out of me!' Quil barked at Jared, who just seemed unimpressed. Annoyed even.

'Well you two morons should be paying attention. Sam charged you with watching the Hill pack until tonight you should be on alert.' I would be blushing with embarrassment if I was in human form.

'We were! Are! We were just doing some investigating.' I said trying to redeem myself.

'Oh really. Do tell.'

Quil and I told Jared what we found online. From us sharing thoughts I could see he was concerned, but was trying to remain neutral.

'What makes you think the Hills have anything to do with it?'

'Didn't you say they go to Vancouver a lot for business?' I pressed.

'Yes they sell to the Vancouver business guy… I don't know. They sell their product to china I think or other places over sea.' I question him more.

'What do they sell?'

'Stuff?'

'What about the scratches in the photo. Those are too small to be a bear or a human.' Quil said as a matter of fact. I agreed with Quil we had to do something.

'This is too much of a coincidence to not tell Sam or Jake.' Jared grumbled at the mention of Jacob.

'Sam's still the Alpha Jake's just…'

'His imprintee and a shifter he's our beta. He gets to be privy to things.' I reminded him. Jared huffed rolling his dark brown eyes.

A few of the members still held a grudge against Jacob for leaving us for the Cullen's. We all understood but Jared wasn't a fan of losing his beta standing, to be second in command. He would have it again though. When Jacob and Sam finally mate he would become the beta again as Jacob would be the Alphas mate.

'Fine I'll go tell Sam see what he says. In the meantime, keep your eyes on the hill pack.'

Jared took off into the bush heading towards the reservation. Quil laid down front paws crossing staring towards the direction Jared had left.

'Wah wah wah. He's been so grouchy lately, he needs to get laid.'

'Or get acknowledged by his imprint.' We both nodded in agreement.

'I can't believe he still hasn't told Seth or even looked him in the eye to see if he feels the same.' Quil thought incredulously.

I laid my grey furred body down on the earth adjacent to Quil. Putting my two cents in I replied.

'Doesn't help that Seth's still in school. Age and all.'

'He's almost done a few more months and he will be graduated.'

'I think it's the age thing Jared wants to wait till he's 18. Out of all of us the Clearwater's are the only ones who want to go to University.' I stopped my train of thought.

My ears twitched picking up the sound of Alaric's voice detailing his night with a girl. Probably the one who left the hotel room today.

Such a stand-up guy. Quil brought me out of my distaste with his own thoughts.

'Why he wants to be a teacher I have no idea. Why go back to school if you just go out!'

We both laughed at the statement Seth was such a do gooder. Cared about people too much. He would make a great teacher.

A comfortable silence befell us until it was close to the time for the party to start.

The Hill pack climbed into their SUV taking off towards the reservation. We follow behind the SUV at a safe distance not changing until they have arrived at Billy's house and gone in. I had set aside some 'nice' clothes to change into in the forest earlier that day. Everyone was there. Quil and I were the last to arrive.

Scanning across Billy's back yard I could see all the attendees.

Alaric was chatting with Sam and a few of his pack mates, Jared at Sam's side. Jake was with the elders helping place the food out. I somehow ended over to Leah and Seth who were whispering to each other by the fire. Seth greeted me first.

'Hey Embry maybe you can settle this. Who do you think is hotter Duncan, Bruce, Gary or Alaric?'

'Why you asking?' I asked curiously. Seth grinned nudging Leah's in the ribs at his reply.

'I'm trying to settle a debate with Leah on who's hotter. She says none of them but I think Alaric is a ten out of ten.'

It was crazy to think this was the same kid who once couldn't even look at any of us directly in the eye. Now he was a hormonal teenager who Leah had a trouble keeping an eye on. Although it is hard to watch someone if your hundreds of miles away at university.

With Leah not hounding him twenty four seven Seth branched out socially. He attended more gatherings on the reservation and even went to a couple house parties in Forks. One of which I attended, and was surprised to find out how good he was at beer pong. Unfortunately I did end up having to take him home a few times but it had been happening less and less, since he discovered his limit.

With our healing factor we could consume twice as much alcohol, due to our metabolism, but we still had our limits as Seth had found out. His mother wasn't impressed and had to have a long talk with him, but Sue Clearwater had a good hold on Seth. He was top of his class and as long as he checked in with her, and not get too intoxicated. She was fine with him going to parties even to start dating.

Which he took full advantage of, detailing every moment to the pack. It seemed every Friday night he had some hot date, much to Jared's objection. I couldn't understand how open Seth could be with his desires.

I looked over at the Alphas grandson tall muscular, dark hair wolfish features. His lips were full and his tongue would peek out to wet them. Honestly he was the type of wolf a mate would dream about. If you took away the fact that he was an arrogant slut, but that was none of my business.

Quil was right I should stop being so judgmental.

He must have felt us staring because he turned to look directly at us. Hopefully we turned around in time.

"Well?" Seth questioned.

"Yeah you're right he's pretty." I replied swiftly blushing.

"Dude he's hot! Did you see his arms?" Seth spoke enthusiastically, arms waving around animatedly.

"Yeah he's got nice lips." My face was on fire from all this blushing. God someone make this conversation end.

"Am I interrupting something?"

I turned around startled. The object to which we had been discussing was right behind me. Please whatever gods are out there let him not have heard any of that.

"No not at all just saying we can't wait for dinner." Smooth Seth Smooth.

If he thought we were lying he didn't show it. He just went on with the topic.

"Yes I can't wait. I heard Councillor Clearwater's fish is legendary around here."

His voices was deep and velvety, like those 1-800 hotlines Jake, Quil, and I would call as kids for a laugh. It was all fun and games until our parents go the bill.

"Yes it's amazing. We would know, she's our mom."

"You don't say."

He was talking to Seth but looking at Leah. I rolled my eyes.

Right. Playboy.

I ended up walking away to help Jacob with the food. Assisting with the plate he looked over at me appreciatively.

"Thanks Embry."

I smiled at him replying.

"It's quite the feast."

It was true a few green salads, bunch of breads, fried rice, Billy's Mac'n cheese, and Sue's famous baked fish. The long table was filled with food.

"Just wait until we sign the treaty. That will be an actual feast." Said Sam walking by with the water pitchers. As he walked farther from us I heard Jacob say "if we get to that."

Confused I questioned him.

'What do you mean Jake?'

"Nothing" he signed.

I place my hand on his should gently squeezing. I discovered at a young age he responded well to that, it always calmed him down. Sam told me his mom use to do that to him when he was upset or hiding something. He would immediately lower his guard and start talking. Sam joked I had the magic touch, the motherly touch able to make people feel safe with me. He was right, it always worked with Jake.

"Okay I got your message from Jared and we talked about it Sam and me. He decided to ignore the photo. But I sent the article to the Cullen's, Bella is having Jasper investigate. I just hope it's not another new born army incident, we almost didn't make it out of that."

"Maybe it's all just a coincidence." I told him optimistically.

I honestly did hope. This opportunity is too good for the tribe to miss.

Jacob smirked at me nodding his head.

Soon enough Billy invited everyone to the meal and gave a toast to a fruitful relationship. I noticed Alaric sat next to Leah both chatting away. She didn't seem to mind the attention. Jacob and Sam noticed too, both not liking the way Alaric was openly flirting with her.

"So what do you do in Vancouver Alfred?" Jacob asked cutting into his fish.

Alfred was a few seats down from him, but with our shifter senses he could still hear Jake Clearly.

"Just business meetings for the company boring stuff really. As soon as I can leave I'm gone, big city life is not my thing. But Alaric here is thriving there, so any chance to visit him I take."

"You live in Vancouver?" Leah said surprised.

"Rick here's got a full ride to university. Or is it an institution?" Gary the shortest of the Hill pack members had said, with his mouth full of food.

The man beside him Duncan I think he was called, slapped him upside the head.

"Dude finish what's in your mouth. They're going to think were animals."

"Sorry everyone. You live like a wolf long enough you behave like one." Gary replied sheepishly.

"Wrong you've always been an animal and your right BCIT is an intuition." Alaric jokingly said.

"Is it hard for you to be so far from your pack?" Seth spoke up from the other side of Leah. Alaric smiled replying to her.

"Sometimes but I remind myself that I'm doing it for them. Take over the business when the time comes."

Gary turned to Seth and in a faux English accent voice.

"Besides when someone asks where he went we say an institution. 'Committed to his education.'"

The tables laughed in an uproar but Alaric had a blush to his cheeks at the attention.

It made him look adorable.

Alfred patted Gary on the back chuckling.

"Micayla would have killed you for that. If only she was here."

"Is Micayla your imprint?" Seth pressed, but Alfred looked confused by the question.

"Imprint? What's an imprint?"

Sam informed them of what our histories and legends have told us about imprinting. By the end of the explanation the Hill pack looked less puzzled.

"So it's like your soulmate." Gary questioned Sam.

Sam nodded gently stroking Jake's hand openly on the table. The act didn't go unnoticed especially by Alfred, who between finishing his salad probed Sam.

"So you and Jacob have started the courting process. Do you have any plans on finishing soon?"

"Grandpa! You can't just ask these things its 2009 not 1969. It's none of your business or ours." Alaric looked embarrassed at his grandfather's question and Alfred took that very defensively.

"Hey you young'uns don't think of this stuff anymore. By the time my grandpa was my age he had great grand kids. You millennial don't wanna breed anymore. Besides I can't offend them there twitter patted."

The table went silent, confused by the last sentence Alfred had spoken. The only noise was Gary's head slamming on the table. Jacob was the first to speak up "were what?"

"Twitter pated. You say Imprint we call it twitter pated." Alfred stated as a matter of fact.

Gary lifted his head in shaking it with vigor.

"No! No we don't you are the only one left who calls it that."

"What's wrong with twitter pated? It just means infatuation, consumed with love." Alfred said waving his hands annoyed.

"To you! To us it sounds different, rhymes to close with masturbated."

"Duncan!" Alaric yelled.

If looks could kill Duncan would have been dead twice over. Yet instead of continued gawkiness the table roared with laughter. What was once awkward silence was now light hearted and warm again. Sam beamed holding Jacobs hand while he address the Hill packs alpha.

"To answer your question no, we don't have any plans yet. Jacob is finishing school and I am busy learning the ropes at the garage. The owner plans on retiring in the next few months so he's left me to run it."

"Well that's very responsible of you. Wish some of that would rub off on these pups." Alfred looked at his four pack members pointedly. A few blushed but Gary just rolled his eyes.

"Pfft we are responsible been taking good care of you so far Alpha."

"Aye you have boy." The Hill's Alpha smiled patting Gary on the back, causing a huge grin to form on the young man's face.

"Have you imprinted Mr. Hill?" Billy asked as he offered Sue some bread. Grinning Alfred responded.

"Years ago on my Mickey, that's who Micayla is named after. Without my grand kids I would have died with her. Micayla is Alaric's younger sister."

That's how the rest of dinner went. Sam and Jake getting to know our Allies, everyone in great spirits, except for me. I had a bad feeling like a bomb was about to drop.

And it did.

We were all spread out in Jacobs's backyard mingling after dinner. I headed into Billy's house to use the bathroom, stopping when I heard a thump. Turning the corner I found Leah and Alaric making out his hands roaming her body. This guy really was a mess. This was there packs future right there grinding up against his new ally. I changed my mind he wasn't the mate every wolf would dream about.

Quickly I left the two to their plans and I head back outside.

I caught Quil talking, or what Quil considers talking the rest of the world calls it flirting. To Bruce the tallest member of the Hill pack, also the most intimidating in my mind. His dress shirt looked as if it was struggling to contain his broad shoulders and muscular chest. Those long huge arms had the sleeves rolled up exposing his vibrant tattoos. He was leaning over Quil, really into the conversation they were having. It would all have seemed innocent if Bruce hadn't bent down to whisper in Quil's ear close to his scent gland.

I heard a growl from my left and I knew it was Paul. He saw everything and started marching over to Quil and Bruce in a huff.

This wasn't going to end well.

I tried calling his name to distract him or at least alert Sam but it was too late. Paul was snarling in Bruce face to leave Quil alone to which Quil was not happy about.

"Paul your being an idiot! Stop!" Quil cried trying to pull Paul away but Paul wouldn't budge instead stepping into Bruce's space growling.

Bruce started to laugh at Paul's aggressiveness. I suppose finding it funny that he would challenge him.

"You better listen to the little wolf. Wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Well that did it.

Paul lost control and threw the first punch sending Bruce back a step. He was stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered lunging at Paul. The both of them phasing into wolfs.

The party had now come to a halt, everyone was staring at the two giant grey wolfs fighting on the lawn. I had transformed to block the two rolling wolves from smashing into Quil and the Billy's house. Which unfortunately had them rolling over towards Billy, but Alfred blocked there path by phasing. His wolf was white as snow standing proudly. Absolutely beautiful.

If we weren't getting dragged into a fight I would have admired him more.

'Bruce stop this now!' Alfred commanded.

To my surprise Bruce didn't stop he kept fighting. Throwing Paul to the ground with his jaws trying to pin him.

How can that be? An alphas command can never be disobeyed! 'If Bruce wasn't listening it could only mean...' It made sense now Alfred wasn't the alpha. He really was way too old. So it must be…

A howl was heard and I saw a blur of black running past me, tackling both Paul and Bruce sending each other flying in different directions. It was Alaric Hill. The new wolf was dark gray almost black with a whitish under belly, his face black but his muzzle was white. You could feel the power radiating off his body.

Strong and regal looking with his teeth bared at the patchy grey wolf under him.

'Enough. Stand down!'

Bruce didn't move he responded to the alpha command. Standing over Bruce Alaric examined the area. Paul was over by Sam who had shifted as well to control his pack member. Jake was checking on his dad and guarding the rest of the non-shifters.

'What happened?' Alaric darkly spoke.

'He threw the first punch.' Bruce choked out underneath his alpha who had his paw on his throat.

'Is that true?' the question was directed to Sam. Never one to lie he stood in front of Paul with authority he spoke.

'Yes. Paul threw the first punch.'

Alaric threw his head back with a snarl.

'Is this how you treat your allies? Have you no honor!' Removing his paw from Bruce's neck he stalked his way towards Sam.

I don't know what happened but suddenly I was filled with courage. I was not going to let him disrespect my Alpha. Throwing my thoughts towards Alaric I communicated.

'That's rich coming from you. What do you know of honor? You whore yourself around to anything that has a pulse. You've been lying to us this whole time! You're a disgrace to the Alpha name!'

Alaric no longer moved towards Sam and stood eerily still. His back was turned towards me, muscles clenched. The tension was strong in the air.

My instincts were telling me to submit. To bow down and apologize to the Alpha. But something kept me going.

'You're a joke no wonder your grandfather has to pretend to be the Alpha. You're an embarrassment! A mistake!'

'What did you say to me!' He turned to around to face me ready to lunge, but our eyes met.

For the first time he took notice of me and looked directly into my eyes. My world changed forever, gravity wasn't what was keeping me to the earth anymore. It was him. It was Alaric Hill. He was my imprint.

No. No this can't be happening. I couldn't stay here.

I ran. I could hear Sam and Jacob call for me but I kept going.

This couldn't be happening. I had dreamed ever since I phased to imprint on someone.

My Imprint.

My true love.

My soul mate.

It was Alaric Hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend is my Beta and she has children.
> 
> So updates will be spars because when she has free time she proof reads my work.
> 
> Enjoy/


	3. Borders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions and Smut.

Chapter 3: Borders

Borders by M.I.A

Sam Pov

I called out to Embry hoping he would stay but I did not command it. Alaric was still in the same spot staring at where Embry had once stood. I turned to Jacob who had blankets ready for us to phase back. He understood what happened, he knew that look.

‘We need to talk.’ I directed it towards Alaric but if he heard he didn’t acknowledge. Alfred had walked towards his grandson answering for him ‘Yes we do. Would you be so kind to get us something to wear?’

I nodded shifting back, Paul followed my lead. My future mate handed us some blankets to cover ourselves. Alfred looked as if he was trying to convince Alaric to turn back. Slowly they both did including Bruce. Gary ran his pack members some of the blankets Jacob had offered. Alaric looked to be in shock. His grandfather tried to console him whispering “Come on son it’ll be alright.”

Billy dismissed the gathering asking Sue to make sure everyone got home safe. Gazing towards Alfred he said.

“Perhaps we should take this inside.”

The senior of the Hill pack nodding following behind Jacob as he pushed his father into the house. Before I followed suit I turned toward my pack. All looked shocked at what had transpired. Addressing them I used my Alpha command to ensure there would be no objections.

“Jared stand guard. The rest of you if you don’t have patrol you can go home.”

As they dispersed into the woods I heard Seth ask “What just happened?”

To my displeasure Quil replied “They both masturbated.”

\---Inside Billy Blacks house---

We were all sitting around the kitchen table. Blankets covering our modesty. The Hills on one side and Jacob, Billy, myself on the other. The silence was deafening and the tension in the room was thick. There would be no refreshments offered at this meeting.

“Where should we start?” Alfred broke the silence first, conceding to the fact he was to face judgement from Billy. Good he’s showing respect to the Chief. Billy never missing a beat began the interrogating.

“Try the beginning. Are you really who you say you are?”

“Yes I am Alfred Hill and this is my grandson Alaric.”

“You’re not the Alpha of you pack. Your grandson is.” I question Alfred it wasn’t just the tribe he deceived but my pack too.

“Yes it is true. I pretended to be Alpha.”

“Why?” Jacob asked perplexed. Alfred wrapped the blanket around himself tighter.

“Years ago my grandfather dreamed of uniting the tribes of the first peoples. To protect ourselves from the outsiders. He started to make treaties with other tribes, then my father continued that dream, with myself following soon after. I had hoped my son would follow suite but things changed the vampires hadn’t come to our lands for many years he decided to leave start a family. It’s a heavy burden to be Alpha with so many responsibilities to allies. I’m not as young and spry as I once was. As Alaric grew it was becoming clear that the spirits had chosen him to be the new Alpha of our pack. With transfer of power there is always a grey period my grandfather had just stepped down appointing my uncle as Alpha. Other tribes saw this as an opportunity to gain land and power. Our tribe was attacked my uncle and grandfather were killed but we won. My uncle was quite young old enough to be considered a man but not wise enough in years. They thought to take advantage of that.”

“Who?”

“The cold ones.” Alaric finally spoke with venom in his voices. Alfred acknowledged his grandsons words and continued his tale.

“People were looking to settle. Gold rush was happening, people mean food to vampire's our constant squabbles left us weak. We were a big tribe at the time a few thousand people the vampires were hungry. We won but lost many and my father took the mantel of Alpha as we carried on. Since then we use that story to explain why we do what we do. Alaric has been Alpha since he was eighteen but as this new world grows so must we with it. He got accepted into school. An Alpha not with his pack is a danger to himself and his tribe. So I continued with the responsibilities until he finishes school in a few months. I only wished to protect my grandson and my tribe. I apologize for deceiving you.”

I understood the need to protect the ones you love. The burden of being Alpha at a young age taught me that. We thought we were the only ones out there but when the Hill pack came looking for Allies, I jumped at the chance. The chance for someone who understands what it feels like to hold so many lives in your hands. Billy’s voices interrupted my thoughts.

“Why not just tell us from the beginning if your allies already knew?”

“Your friends with the cold ones.” Alfred pressed the mention of the Vampire family stirred Jacob into action.

“The Cullen’s? Why would they care?”

“We’ve killed hundreds of their kin over time probably someone they knew. They could see this alliance as a problem that needs rectifying.” Jacob looked at Alfred wryly.

“Which is why you hid the fact you are Alpha from us. They could use the time you’re gone to what? Stage an attack in revenge?”

The looks on their faces said it all.

“I can’t believe you think they would do something like that.”

“Why not we would.” Alaric said darkly. Jacob growled at him from beside me trying to stand up but I held him down. Shaking my head at him I turned back to Alaric.

“We understand why you lied to us. The matter at hand is how to proceed.”

“I would like to keep an alliance with you. We would like to. We could help each other grow and enrich our histories and culture together. Beside with this recent development I believe you would agree as well.” The imprint. Our most sacred law. If a member of our tribe imprinted there bond was to be cherished. No one is allowed to harm the imprint. A weighted silence befell the kitchen its was awkward to say the least but Billy was nothing if not resourceful.

“If you could give us some time we have your number gentlemen. Give us twenty four hours to make a decision. You can show yourselves out.” Billy nodded at both of them signalling them to leave. The Hills headed towards the door but Alaric turned to me.

“That boy what’s…”

“His names Embry. Embry Call.”

“Thanks.” They phased outside and left with their pack. Locking the door I took a seat on Billy’s couch releasing the tense breath I had been holding. Jacob sat next to me our body’s touching game me some comfort. Billy rolled over to us.

“What do you think?”

“They lied to us but I understand why they don’t want to look vulnerable. Alfred has seen a lot.” I said crossing my arms. Billy humming with my answer.

“What there offering would help set the tribe up for generations.”

“So money over honesty. Are we really going to do that?”

“Jake.”

“No listen if we did take this alliance they would have the advantage it wouldn’t be equal. The Hills know much more about shifters then we and we barely know anything about them.”

“We do have one advantage.” I spoke up looking at Jake who in return stared at me confusing.

“What’s that?”

“We have there Alphas imprint.”

“Embry? That’s your play here?” Jacob said his voice clear of his disapproval. I was going to have to explain myself.

“Alaric won’t be able to resist the pull. Neither will Embry each of their loyalty’s now is to there packs, but soon it will be to each other. This is Embrys home, his family is here.”

Billy hummed in agreement.

“As long as Embry is with us we hold the advantage.”

“You guys sound so awful. Playing with Embrys feelings like this. Did you both forget our most sacred law? Using Embry to get to Alaric will hurt them both.”

“Jacob it wouldn’t be like that. We can use there bond to cement our alliance. Use this opportunity to create more allies. Have stronger bonds to our northern brothers and sisters.”

“I just don’t understand the need for this things aren’t adding up. We have the Cullen’s. Bella…”

“We won’t need the Cullen’s!” Billy was getting frustrated with his song. I was too. I loved Jacob but his persistent loyalty to Bella and the Cullen’s was going to be a problem. Especially to our new alliance with other Shifters. I jumped into the conversation.

“We are going to accept but there will be conditions. More money of course.”

“And?”

“I’ll have to talk to Embry about the rest. It will be his decision.” After that we all agreed to call it a night. Billy asked if we could clean up the backyard before we went to bed. As we were almost done folding the tables I started to get nervous. Jacob had been quiet our whole clean up. Was he angry with me? I thought he understood my decision with the Hill’s. His shoulders were tensed tan skin shivering a bit but it could be from the air. It was spring.

My mate is beautiful. Well future mate we’ve talked about it but hadn’t made it official. I wanted to wait till he was done school to propose. Let nothing stand in the way of his dream. Jake wanted to be an auto mechanic fixing up cars was a passion of his and in the long run he wanted to work on luxury cars. Fix and sell. I knew whatever he chose I would support. 

When he graduated his mechanic classes I would give him the bracelet I had been making. Our people’s version of an engagement ring. Our promise to love and cherish one another. It would also mean we would mate soon after or whenever the appropriate time came up. I wasn't in any hurry to finish the bracelet as Jake had a few more months until he graduate with his certificate. But when he did I was planing on making the moment I gave it to him special. I was too busy thinking to notice Jacob was talking to me.

“Sam?”

“Sorry what’s up?”

“What's got you thinking so hard?” He joked.

I smiled.

“You, always you.” Jacob started to blush. I found it endearing.

“So what are you going to do about Paul?”

“I haven’t thought about it yet. Although I think Quil will dish out a good punishment if he already hasn’t.”

“They need to figure it out its starting to effect pack matters.”

“Your right about that.” Suddenly Jacobs scent had changed. He was aroused. Smirking he walked towards me.

“Oh I’m what? Did you Samuel Uley just say I Jacob Black was right?” He wrapped his arms around my neck my hands on his waist.

“Don’t get used to it.” I smirked at him. Jacob growled devouring my lips. Passion turned to borderline animalistic as I was shoved into a chair with Jacob straddling my lap. Hands roaming my chest towards my pant button my erection was straining against my zipper. Fucking jeans irritating as fuck. Jacob chuckled he knew my dilemma. He slowly started unbuttoning my pants, pulling the zipper down he freed me from the denim shackle. I quickly grabbed his hand remembering where we were.

“Your dads inside.”

“Then you better be quiet.”

Jacob dropped to his knees engulfing me fully into his mouth. I had to bite my tongue to hold a moan. The taste of copper filling my mouth. Jacob was talented. Suck a gold ball through a hose talented. I knew I was Jacobs’s only sexual partner but I was sure he must have been a porn star in his past life. I looked down to see his face flushed, cheeks hallowed, his swollen lips wrapped around my girth. The pressure was too much I wasn't going to last long. After a few minutes I released into his mouth which he drank down eagerly as if it was his favorite treat.

My heart was bursting in my chest as I was coming down from my orgasmic high. I could feel a weight climb on top of me. It was Jacob. But fully naked. My favorite kind of Jacob. He was kissing my neck nuzzling it. I knew what he wanted we’ve done this dance before. The sweet scent from him honey with hints of cinnamon made me want to devour him. Wetness stuck to my thigh it was coming from him his body preparing him to be entered. He mewed against me slowly rubbing himself on my body. My wolf roared in me to take him. To make him my mate. To fill him up with my seed. Pups it wanted pups.

We talked about this Jacob and I. Someday when he was done school, when it was safe we would start a family together but not now. We weren’t ready. I wasn’t ready. I could feel Jacob grab my newly awakened length tracing it around his entrance. Gasping as he tried to sit on it. I held him still.

“Please Sam.” He begged but I picked him up as I stood. My arms underneath his legs his around my neck.

“Sam No!”

“Hush” I gently placed him on the ground underneath with my fingers pushing into his entrance.

Jacob moaned “More” he repeated it over and over again.

I knew what he really wanted but I inserted more fingers instead. Twirling around I searched for his prostate. I knew I had found it when Jacob arched up off the ground his hands digging into the earth. I took his leaking length into my mouth barely sucking on it to keep him just on the edge of orgasm. Then what felt like a lifetime of hitting his spot over and over again I finally let him cum. Emptying into my mouth. He was shaking from the aftermath but after a few minutes I noticed he wasn’t stopping. I looked at his face. Tear marks were running down his cheeks and he was biting his lips to suppress his sobs. This had never happened before. The crying. I pulled him to my chest worried.

“Hey what’s wrong?” I whispered reassuringly but fear gripped me. He didn't answer.

“Did I hurt you?” his head left my tear soaked chest looking me in the eyes confused.

“No never. It’s just hard.”

“Jake?”

“My wolf wants to mate. To be one with you. To have your pups but I know were not ready for that yet.”

“Not for a long time.” I answered quickly. He didn’t seem to like that response.

“If we just used protection.”

“Regular birth control doesn’t work on us Jake. We have talked about this. We are too strong.” He got up pushing me away. Walking towards his discarded clothes he muttered.

“You would know from experience.” Shocked by his outburst I replied.

“Hey that’s not fair.”

Emily. He was talking about Emily Young. We dated after Leah and I broke up. She was so perfect, kind, loyal and I ruined her. Scarred her after my transformation we were arguing about something and I snapped. She forgave me but the scar would always be there. Emily accepted my shifter abilities. We used condoms during sex but I started to notice they kept ripping. She found out she was pregnant soon after. We were falling out of love but agreed to keep trying for the baby's sake. Until it almost killed her she miscarried and had to get medivacked to Seattle due to complications. Doctors said it was a slim chance of her getting pregnant again. We broke up after that I paid her medical bill which was the least I could do even though she objected. Always kind she said she held no ill will towards me and moved back east to be with family. I brought her such misery, a dark blood red stain in my life and Jacob new that.

“That’s not fair.” I whispered again. Jacob stopped walking to the house looking back at me in anguish arms wrapped around himself. He kept his eyes on the ground or looking to the side. Anywhere to avoid looking at me.

“I know and I’m sorry I don’t know why I said that.” Yes he did. His wolf was frustrated. I couldn’t blame him I was getting antsy too. I couldn’t do this right now he wanted to talk but I’m too angry at him for bringing up Emily. Walking up to him I placed my hand under his chin turning his face towards me.

“I’ll see you later. Tell Billy I’ll call him tomorrow.”

“Sam don’t leave like this.” He pleaded to me. I kissed him instead of answering. It was rough but he needed to be reminded who was in charge. I was the Alpha. Not him. He had his chance to claim the title but refused it.

I turned towards the forest shifting, never looking back at Jacob. I galloped through the towards my house. Jared was on patrol tonight with one of the younger members of the pack I could hear them in my mind communicating. I would be relieving them in a few hours. No point staying up late might as well get a few hours rest. Trotting into my house I quickly changed and turned on the answering machine on my way to the kitchen. Couple telemarketers, one from Troy about the shop, and my mom. I listened to her message while I put away the dishes.

“Hi honey. Your probably still out on patrol. Hope everything went well with your meeting today. I got those tools in the mail you were looking for.” She was talking about my bracelet for Jacob I fumbled a few times with the leather causing me to need more.

Allison Uley was happy I had found Jacob and took a liking to him immediately. She liked to joke that Jacob was a better cook then I, mainly because she taught him. When Billy’s wife passed and his girls went off to college someone had to feed Jacob food. Billy diabetes was an issue as well so my mom took it upon herself to teach both of them healthier recipes. Mom was glad that I was going to propose to Jacob or the wolf version of it as she said. Thinking of proposing to Jacob the anger I felt towards him was slowly subsiding. Maybe I might get some sleep after all. My mothers message still played on.

“Sam I have to tell you this. I’m sorry but it’s about your father.”

Nope. No sleep tonight.


	4. Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embry deals with his imprint issues and a going away party ends with a cliff hanger.

Chapter 4: Yesterday 

Yesterday by imagine dragons

Embry POV  
I woke up with a headache. Too much thinking Quil would call it. I fell asleep in the woods just outside my house. Hopefully, Mom didn’t notice I wasn’t home yet. I was nineteen but as long as I was under her roof it was her rules. I transformed running across my lawn in hopes that no one would see, especially my mom.  
Call if you won’t be home until late, clean up after yourself, help with groceries, and no booze or drugs in her house. Those were her conditions while I was in school. No need for rent money if I was furthering my education. I crept in through my window hoping I was quiet. My clock read 7:30am, mom would be getting up now to go for a run if she hadn’t already. Lying on my bed relaxed my mind started to wonder. The first thing I started to think of was Alaric.   
Fuck it’s already started. I knew this was going to happen someday but I had hoped it was going to be with someone less…Douchey. The feeling of shame wafted over me at the negative thoughts of my imprint. I must have passed out after that since when the clock struck 9:30 my alarm went off. Moms voice ringing through my bedroom door. 

“Rise and shine sleepy head.” Groaning I pulled myself off my bed and walked into the kitchen. Where mom had been making breakfast. I plopped down on the nearest chair.

“How was Billy’s last night? Meet anyone new?” Isn’t that the million-dollar question. I told her that I was going to a tribal meeting at Jacob’s to meet new people. Close as I could get to the truth.

“Yeah it was fun. We’re hoping we could do it again sometime.”

“Anyone you like?”

“A few.” She smiled at me shaking her head.

“Your so coy Embry someday someone’s going to catch your eye.”  
If she only knew.

“But not before you finish school. Love comes second to an education. Only a few months left and you’ll be working in Sam’s shop.” 

It will be a strange feeling to finally put the books down and get to work at the shop full time. At least I would have a steady flow of cash. I did the math and was hoping by Christmas I could help mom pay off the mortgage. We chatted a little longer until she asked me to go grocery shopping with her. I couldn’t say no to that since I was in desperate need for groceries.   
Due to school being sometimes at night I had to make my own dinners to save money. Living off a baloney sandwich gets boring and not exactly the healthiest but it was the cheapest. I soon found I was getting bored though and challenged myself to make other dishes under a budget. It was surprisingly easy to do actually especially if rice was the main ingredient. We were in the aisle discussing what cereal to buy when I felt it. The pull the need to be close to my imprint to make sure they were safe. Alaric was close. I told my mom I was going to grab some deodorant and made my way through the aisles searching. Maybe it’s just all in my head. 

“Looking for me?” Turning around I came face first with Alaric's infamous smirk.

“You wish.” I rebutted. He fidgeted with his hands not really knowing where to place them as if I caught him off guard. 

“I do actually. But I see that it would be too much to hope for.” We stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments. It surprised me to see that he was just as nervous as I. 

“So how do you want to do this?”

“Excuse me?”

“The imprinting you and I are both in school. In different countries though I’ll be visiting more to help with the treaty if Sam and Billy still agree.”

“Why wouldn’t… oh right.” Remembering the lie Alaric told the pack about his grandfather being the Alpha. 

“Look I didn’t mean to lead you all on it was my grandfather’s way of keeping the tribe safe while I’m at school.” Alaric said remorsefully. My heart ached a little for him. I understood his reasoning.

“I get it. Keeping the tribe safe is important to a pack.” He seemed to brighten up at that. Lips pulling into a hug authentic smile making me smile in return. He came closer to me as he moved out of the way for another customer coming down the aisle. I could smell the expensive cologne coming off his body. It was mouth-watering. I was praying to every deity out there that he did not notice my body reacting to his scent. My god can I please get through this without a full blown erection. If Alaric noticed he didn’t show it, perhaps my scent had the same effect. We stood there in the middle of the isle in an awkward silence. Until he spoke up catching me off guard.

“You got a phone?”

“Yeah why?”

“Just hand it to me.”

“Maybe you should use some manners.”

He smirked at me.

“Please Embry may I have your phone.” His voice had gone deep and husky. It took all my will power not to shutter from it. I pulled out my cell phone passing it to him. He looked at it confused.

“What the hell is this?”

“My cell phone?”

“From what year? 02?” I blushed it was a second hand flip phone I got from my mom when she upgraded her plan. He must of saw my discomfort with the subject and quickly fiddled around with it. Once done he handed the phone back to me. I read the screen. He had to be kidding.

“Make you howl? Really?”

“That way you’ll know it’s me.”

“Could have just put your real name.”

“Where’s the fun in that.”

“Is it always just fun and games with you?”

“Do you wanna find out?”  
Did I? He wasn’t exactly my type, too pompous and arrogant. Yet the way he looked at me with his amber eyes it was as if he valued what I would say next. As if his whole world rested on my response. I could hear someone calling me but my eyes were still locked on his. Alaric broke contact first turning to the side to let the new person come into our bubble. 

“Embry?” It was mom. I immediately snapped out of my trance.

“Sorry mom I got distracted.”

“I could see that. Who’s your handsome friend here?” My breath was caught in my throat, what do I say. He’s a friend? My crush? My imprint? Alaric took pity on me jumping in.

“My name is Alaric Hill Ms. Call. Embry and I met last night at Mr. Blacks.” Mom lit up as if it was Christmas. 

“Oh at Billy’s. Embry told me he met some people. Did you just move to the reserve?”

“No miss just visiting, I’m from Canada. Work trip with some time to mingle.”

“That’s always nice when you have time to meet locals. What field of work are you in?” 

“Mom I’m sure Alaric doesn’t have time for twenty questions.” I had to cut this off before she somehow gets Alaric to slip about the pack. I didn’t get a chance to tell him that she wasn’t Quileute she wouldn’t know about shape shifters. 

“He’s right I’m afraid just picking up some snacks before we depart town. It was very nice meeting you Ms. Call. I’ll see you around Embry.” Alaric left with a quick wink at me. My mom turned to me with a knowing smirk.

“He likes you.” I rolled my eyes linking our arms guiding her towards the pharmacy section. 

Later in the day I was finishing some homework when I received a call on my cell. It was from ‘Make you howl.’ A rush of excitement filled my body.

“Embry speaking.”

“Well I certainly hope so.”

“How was your ferry ride?”

“Uneventful we just got to the hotel. I have a few minutes to myself.”

“So you decided to call me?”

“Is that wrong of me?” oh so he wants to play. Okay I can do that.

“No just figured an accomplished Alpha university student like yourself would be catching up on homework. Since you’ve been away on pack business.”

“Touché. Your right I should be catching up on homework. Midterms coming up. Then finals. Possible graduation with honours.” He drawled the last bit nonchalantly, as if he was reading a grocery list.

“Think you’re getting ahead of yourself.” I laughed to him. We continued talking for at least an hour getting to know each other. I found out he was going for a business degree and was in his last year. He preferred   
moose burger over regular beef but would trade all that for salmon any day. I told him about my schooling in Olympia, obsession with dirt bikes, and my sweet tooth for chocolate. I found there was a lot more to Alaric then his pompous façade he put out into the world.

“This is nice I never expected you to enjoy baking.”

“Yeah well when you’re craving cookies in and alone in a dorm.” I heard aloud hooting and hollering from the other line. Alaric had to speak louder into the phone.

“Guess it’s almost game time.”

“Big sports fans your pack?”

“Hockey fans really. Gramps is a big fan of the Canucks.”

“Who’s your favourite team?”

“I like the Canucks but Oilers for the win. Can’t beat Gretzky.”

“I have no clue who that is.”

“What! No way the legend! Your dad not a hockey fan?”

There it is. The bane of my existence question.

“I don’t have a dad. Or at least one I know about. I was raised by a single mom.” I could hear Alaric hiss on the other line, as if he knew he stepped on a touchy subject.

“Embry I’m sorry that was a stupid comment. I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay you didn’t know.”

“No ill make it up to you.”

“I’m not mad don’t worry about it.”

“On a positive note I talked to Sam today. He’s going ahead with the treaty with the extra bonus of more money.”

“That’s good. I guess I’ll be seeing you more?” Oh my god did I just do that. I’m turning into one of those love sick teenagers. Please don’t let that go to his head.

“Eager are we?” 

Damn.

“But yes I’ll be down in a few weeks to go over some paperwork and training.”

“Training?”

“All in good time pup.” I blushed my heart fluttering at the endearing term. The background noise got louder and it sounded like they burst through his door. Hooting and hollering ringing through the line.

“Hey Embry I gotta go I’ll call you later okay?”

“Sure have fun at the game.” 

The line went dead and I couldn’t stop myself from having those happy butterflies in my stomach. My stupid grin wouldn’t leave my face either. I tried to finish studying but my mind wouldn’t leave Alaric. Handsome, cocky, egotistical, charming, loves to bake, great ass Alaric. God I can’t believe this is happening to me. My phone rang from across the room and I leapt for it.

“Missed me already?”

“Well I saw you last night but sure.”

“Quil HI!”

“Expecting someone else?”

“No”

“Oh my god you were! Spill!”  
I ended up telling him about running into Alaric at the store then the phone call. Which somehow made his day.

“I’m happy for you bro. He’s quite the catch.” I had to change this subject or else my face would be permanently flushed.

“Have you talked to Paul yet?”

“That asshole needs a time out. He started this whole mess.” Quil said angrily. I could see his point but I could also see Pauls side too.

“Well you were flirting.”

“Embry, I didn’t mean the mess last night I meant us being friends with benefits. He doesn’t get to pull stunts like that he’s not my mate or boyfriend.”

“Your right but why keep doing what you’re doing if he’s going to react that way.”

“Well maybe I won’t be any more I got Bruce’s number. He’s actually pretty interested.” Quil purred over the line. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes leave it to Quil to push things under the rug. Especially his feelings.

“Did you wanna go to the beach later?” I asked.

“You forgot about Leah’s thing didn’t you?” 

“Your right I did I can’t believe she’s heading back to school already. California crazy.”  
La push was going to someday have its own doctor. Leah’s plan was to finish school but do her residency in Seattle. Like on those doctor show. 

“Yeah Seth just text me looks like he’s bringing someone. Oh try not to laugh at this. His exact text was ‘I’m bringing someone to the dinner tonight please be nice. He’s white.’” We both burst out snickering. I found myself pipping in on the gossip.

“I think he’s trying to make Jared jealous.”

Seth had a crush on Jared. It was his hope that they would lock eyes and imprint. But Jared refused too. He just laughing it off whenever Seth would get in his face. Jared’s feelings for Seth were real but he wanted Seth to experience being young. Go off to college see the world. Not being attached to some apprentice carpenter whose only dream is to have own his own carpentry business. I found myself feeling sad for my two pack mates.

“Pizza night at the Clearwater’s nothing better than that for entertainment.” Quil replied laughing.

We talked a little more until it was time to go to the Clearwater’s. The set up was nice nothing fancy. A few balloons floating around, a homemade banner hung was up in the kitchen saying Good luck. Most of the pack and the Clearwater’s were there including Charlie swan. He and Sue had been dating for a while but still hadn’t moved in together. Seth said she wants to wait until her kids are done school. Which made sense Seth was going to Seattle U in the fall and Leah had one more year of University. Speaking of which I saw Leah talking to a few other guys in the pack in the kitchen and decided to make my way over.  
I walked up to Leah to tell her good luck in school but then I remembered about last night with Alaric. I wondered if I could turn around and leave without being noticed, but it was too late she had seen me. She saw my hesitation and smiled. Leah motioned for the pack members she had been talking to too leave. They didn’t question it. She now held authority in the pack, seen as an older sister to most. Someone to get guidance from or help with homework from the younger members. Somethings never change though she was still known for her famous temper. 

“Embry do you have anything to say to me.” I was confused slightly scared but I replied.

“I’m sorry about last night. You guys really hit it off and…” Leah held her hand up to silence me.

“It’s okay Embry last night was fun but that was all it was supposed to be. Alaric Hill is a fuck boy. Nothing more.”  
I was shocked but saddened about her response. Getting away from the tribe had really helped Leah realize how to let things go. Especially in the medical field people did die every day. The fuck boy comment got to me though, she was right Alaric was loose with his morals. What hope would I have in entertaining a future with him? She surprised me by pulling me into a hug.

“But I’m sure when you’re done with him he will be husband material. You’ll have him wrapped around your finger in no time.” Leah winked at me making me smile. We chatted uninterrupted for a bit while eating pizza until Jared came by. He came up to say goodbye giving Leah a hug. She was confused looking at her watch.

“Leaving already? Your patrol shift doesn’t start for another hour.”

“Thought I’d be nice and relieve Brady. Kid said he’s got a lot of homework.”

He was telling the truth about Brady but I saw him look towards Seth and his date on the couch. They were laughing together. Jared looked pained but didn’t question Seth’s decision if he couldn’t be the one to make Seth happy he was glad someone could. Honestly he was being an idiot those two should just imprint and kiss. We were about to see Jared off until we heard Charlie whisper loudly on his cell phone.

“What do you mean Sam Uley is in jail?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Life you know.


	5. In your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob finds out about Sams past and his present circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays. I'd like to do one more chapter this month if it doesn't get too busy but you know how life gets.  
> Stay safe out there.

Chapter 5: In your eyes  
In your eyes by the weekend

Jacob Pov

‘Try again.’

‘Okay the battle of the bighorn was fought in June 25th 1876 against the Lakota, Dakota, Northern Cheyenne and Arapho?’

‘Correct!’ Brady smiled shuffling side to side on his paws with glee.

‘Thanks Jake for helping me. I can’t fail this test or my mom will kill me.’

‘No problem just don’t tell Sam were doing this he will think I’m a bad influence on you.’

‘How?  
’  
‘For starters we are supposed to be on patrol not studying.’

‘Well you can just tell him you’re practicing for when you have kids someday. He’ll like that.’

Brady was right. Sam would like that it would get him to smile. I loved Sam’s smile, especially when I’ve done something to make him happy. I tried to shake off the memory from last night to save Brady the image but it was too late.

‘Ugh gross Jake.’

‘Sorry.’

We had been patrolling for four hours now with no trouble in sight. Another hour and Brady would be relieved by Jared then me by Paul. I hadn’t talked to Sam since last night. He was avoiding my text as well. 

‘Jacob!’ I turned to the direction of the voice in my head. I could smell Jared running towards us.

‘Jared your early what’s the occasion?’ Brady laughed next to me. J

ared was known to be just on time never early or late always on the dot. It was a quality we all found charming, but I had a bad feeling in my stomach of why he was early. 

‘Sam’s in Jail.’

‘What! How? Why?’ I barked as he came rushing through the trees.

‘We don’t know I was at the Clearwater’s Charlie Swan was there and he got a call. Sam is in jail they picked him up at his mother’s house.’  
I took off running back to the reservation but I could still hear Jared in my head.

‘Your dad has been called to Mrs. Uley’s house.’

I thank him and continue on. I made it to Allison Uley’s house in record time, I noticed the Clearwater’s truck and Charlies cruiser in the drive way. Allison must have known I would come because she left a duffle bag with my name engraved on it outside full of  
clothes. She was a kind woman, without her I wouldn’t be here. She used to be a midwife for the tribe before she retired and helped deliver most of the kids on the reservation. I quickly changed into the sweats bursting through the front door. My dad, Charlie, Sue, and Allison were all huddled in the living room whispering to each other. Until they noticed me.

“What happened?” I yelled my body shaking with adrenaline as I stormed towards them. Charlie tried to calm me down.

“Easy Jake.”

“My future mate is in jail don’t tell me to take it easy!”

“Jacob Black don’t raise your voice like that in my house.” Shocked I turned towards the owner of the voice. Sam’s mom Allison was sitting on the couch hands resting on her leggings looking every bit formidable as her son..

“I’m sorry Allison.”

She was upset. Her dark graying hair was pulled up out of her face into a bun. Her eyes were puffy, swollen and red. She had been crying. All day it would seem. I felt like such an ass. Quieter then I would have liked I repeated myself.

“What happened?”

Everyone looked morose. Charlie from the corner of the room rubbed his face.

“You wanna take this one Allison.”

“Yesterday I received a call from Joshua, Sam’s father. It had been years since I’ve heard from him. He said he was in town for some business and would like to see Sam and I. Josh wanted to make amends. I told Sam last night when he returned my call, he agreed to stop by. Josh came over for lunch before Sam arrived and he apologized for abandoning us. He’s in a twelve step program, apparently he’s on the apology part of it. I was cleaning up lunch when a pot slipped chattering the glasses everywhere. It cut my hand up real good.” 

She motioned to the wrapped bandage on her hand. I can’t believe I missed that.

“Joshua grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my hand. Quite the nasty cut got blood on everything. I went to wash the floor but he said he would do it after we took care of my cut. It was as if I saw the old Josh again before the booze. You remember Billy when you all played basketball.”

“I do Ally.” My dad smiled gently patting her arm.  
I sometimes forget my dad and Sam’s had grown up together. They were a few years apart but being on a small reservation you made friends where you could. Allison dabbed her eyes with tissue before she continued.

“Anyways he told me to sit down on the floor and he’ll call the ambulance. Sam walked in right after and saw him standing over me. He must have thought Josh had hurt me. He went wild. Sam threw Josh at the wall. He kept punching him until I pulled him off.  
When Josh tried to get up Sam lost control and shifted. His claws scratched Joshua’s chest but I think it was the shock that got him the most. Seeing a grown man turn into a giant wolf.”

“I hear that.” Charlie said jokingly to nobody in particular. It got us to chuckle including Allison.

“Sam got a hold of himself and we called an ambulance. When they got here they heard Josh try to talk to Sam but he was out of breathe. He kept saying my son. The paramedics must have called the cops because next thing I knew Sam was being arrested.” 

Allison was crying hard into her handkerchief now full sobs racked her body. Sue wrapped her arms around her on the couch while I moved to stand beside her. I held back my tears, she needs me to be strong for her and Sam. It was like seeing you mom cry all you want to do is comfort her. We spent a few minutes comforting her until she calmed down.

“Sam’s spending the night at the sheriff station. Tomorrow morning depending on Josh Uley’s statement we can either release him or you’ll have to grab bail money.” Charlie said.

“How is Josh?” I asked Charlie. Sighing Charlie replied.

“He’ll live but the scars on his chest will stay forever. He’s at the hospital under observation.” I turned back towards Allison, hoping my question wouldn’t trigger her into another fit of tears.

“Has Josh hurt you before? Is that why Sam thought…”

“Jake. Josh was a mean drunk but I gave as good as I got.”

“Allison that is no excuse.” Sue said outraged. She was right there was never an excuse for violence in a relationship.

“No No listen what I mean to say is Joshua was a drunk yes. He liked to have fun but as soon as it came to be a responsible adult he would flat line. He never put his hands on me. Maybe to move past me when I was yelling at him, but he would spend our money on booze. Most the time he would be passed out on the couch, but he wasn’t meant for the responsibility of raising a child. We fought yes and I hate to admit it but at times it got physical. I threw things at him. Got him good in the head one time with the remote cut, his head wide open. But he would just throw things against the wall. Most of the time though he would just disappear for days on end, until one day he was just gone. Sam was maybe four or five at the time I can’t remember, although it was his birthday that week.” She trailed off looking exhausted by the conversation, the air growing heavy.

I felt sorrow for my future mate. I always knew his dad abandoned them but I didn’t know it was volatile when he was a child. 

“You always did have a great arm Ally.”

“Dad!” I looked at him shocked but Allison giggled dabbing her face.

“No he’s right I should have gone pro. I was the best on my team growing up.” We all laughed at that statement. Leave it to my dad to say inappropriate things to brighten someone’s day. If he hadn’t known Allison all his life I would have scolded him for being  
so carefree with his words. 

“What do we do now?” Sue brought up the question of the hour. My dad although the jokester easily slipped back into chief mode.

“Old Quil and I will talk to Josh first thing. After that we hope Sam will be released.”

“Have any of you talked to him? Seen him?” I asked.

“Sam’s holding up alright. I brought him some food after I found out. I’ve been on leave but I’m back tomorrow so I’ll talk to him. Tell him what’s going on. He’s co-operating but staying mostly silent to my guys at the station.” Charlie replied. Allison clapped her hands together in positivity. 

“Well it’s settled tomorrow bright and early we go talk to Josh.”

“I’d like to come. If that’s alright?” I asked my dad but he looked reluctant. 

“You’re his mate, his second in command you should stay with the pack.”

“Technically I’m his future mate. Jared is his beta. We’re not mated yet.”

“Well you’re already a son to me.” Allison stated looking up at me with affection in her eyes.

“Thank you Ally.”

We agreed to meet up in the morning at the hospital. I had texted Jared the plan to keep him informed. Tomorrow was going to be a difficult day.  
We arrived at the hospital just after visitor hours began. The four of us Allison, My dad, Old Quil, and I we were led to a private room in the ICU by a nurse. She instructed us to ring in case anything was needed. We opened the door to find Josh Uley lying in bed with his torso wrapped in thick gauze. He was awake and took note of us. 

“Finally I’ve been waiting for you.” He said seemingly annoyed with us somehow.

I was shocked Mr. Uley looked exactly like Sam just an older version. One with graying hair, lines on his face, but same dark eyes. 

“Good to see your up and about Josh.” Old Quil said from the door way.

“Not about. Cracked ribs, minor leg fracture, concussion, and my son turned into a giant black wolf!”

“Lower your voice Joshua. Did you forget your manners?” Allison scold him as she placed her purse on the table. Josh smirked at her turning his head to look at his other guests.

“Quil senior please have a seat it’s good to see you. Billy I’d offer you a chair but you already have one.”

I growled a little at him taking insult until my father laughed.

“Diabetes got the best of me Asshole!” They shook hands and joked liked old friends would. Joshua’s eyes met mine. Dark as night but crow’s feet that made his eyes smile. 

“Don’t believe we have met. Joshua Uley and you?”

“Jacob Black.” He whistled surprised.

“Last I saw you, you weren’t even knee height. Now look at you. Got lucky there Billy handsome boy.”

“Your son thinks so too. There dating.” My dad grinned at him.

Josh looked deep in thought. I couldn’t read his body language but he seem contemplative. 

“How is Sam? He must be beating himself up for this. I can’t believe the old legends are true.”

“That’s is why we are here Joshua to inform you and by doing so protecting our tribe. You remember the old legends.” Old Quil went on with the tale filling him in on shapeshifters, the pack, and the Cullen’s. By the end Josh look flabbergasted. 

“This is so bizarre. I can’t... A half vampire baby really?”

“That’s the part you’re hung up on! Really Josh.” Allison stated astonish.

“Hey I got a concussion forgive me if I’m a little behind.”

“What was your excuse before?” Dad laughed even getting old Quil to chuckle.

“Haha make fun of the injured man lying in a hospital bed.” I couldn’t let this go on. We needed to get serious my boyfriend was in trouble.

“Sam’s in jail Mr. Uley and we need to get him out.” Joshua looked at me nodding seriously.

“Of course how can I help?”

“The police will be by any minute to ask for you statement. We need you to tell them you were in the backyard and a bear attacked you. It’s believable due to the scars.” I continued. 

We all helped him work up a story. He went to check on Ally’s shed and he found a bear hiding behind it. Allison cut herself doing the dishes as she saw the attack unfold. She dragged him inside just as Sam arrived to help.  
It was a good story and soon the gang was reminiscing about old times again. Joshua Uley’s laugh was infectious you found yourself joining him no matter what the topic. He was all around a charming guy one you would like to have a beer with. He soon found himself serious again speaking to the whole group.

“I want to apologize for the way I behaved in the years I was here. I left a mess for you to clean up Billy and you too Quil Sr. My behavior was unacceptable I hope you can forgive me.”

“Ally said you are in a twelve step program. How long?” asked my dad.

“Been sober three years. It’s been a hard ride but nothing I don’t deserve. I’m on the last leg of my apology tour. I hope you can forgive me.”

“’Of course we can. Writing wrongs is a great step Josh.” Old Quil said patting his Joshua’s hand.

“I hope Sam can forgive me too. It’s going to be hard I saw the anger in his eyes. He hates me and I don’t blame him.”

“Sam doesn’t hate you he is angry at you but he does care. Under his cold facade he’s just a big loveable bear.” My dad spoke with certainty. 

“I think you mean wolf.” Joshua’s eyes looked far away again, face full of misery.

My phone rang, it was an unknown number but I had a feeling of who it was. I excused myself from the room to answer the phone in the hall.

“Jacob speaking”

“Jacob its Dr Cullen, Bella told me you wanted to speak to me.”

“Yeah I’m at the hospital are you available now?” Carlisle told me where to find him and I quickly went back to the room to say goodbye.

“It was nice to meet you Mr. Uley.”

“Joshua or Josh please. Were practically family now.” 

It was nice of him to say and I appreciated the gesture. I headed toward Carlisle’s office, my nerves were getting the better of me. But I had no other options. I went to knock but he must have heard me coming. As the door was opened before I could touch it and Carlisle was welcoming me inside. The office was a typical doctor examination room a few personal photos but nothing else. I sat down in a chair in front of the desk.

“What can I help you with Jacob?”

This was going to be awkward.

“I need you to help me find the right birth control.”

Silence. Yes totally awkward.

“I’m going to assume this is for you and Sam. Why come to me and not the packs regular doctor?”

“In our journals from past shifters it’s mentioned how our body absorb three times faster than humans. Which has lead us to believe…”

“Regular birth control won’t be effective.” I nodded.

“Have you thought of condoms?”

“They break.” 

We can thank Quil and Paul for that bit of information. Awkward as fuck trying to explain to Sue Clearwater he didn’t need a pregnancy test. Quote on Quote ‘Paul didn’t finish in me.’ Worst Wednesday afternoon meeting ever. Although it was fun to see Sam that shade of red.

“If I may take a sample of your blood for testing.”

I quickly came back to reality agreeing to everything Carlisle asked. If it could help me be with Sam fully I was going to do it. My wolf side could not understand Sam’s reasoning for not wanting to take me. It was painful. Felt as though I was a starving animal and he was a plate of food that I could not have. Carlisle began running test that involved a microscope. It took a few minutes but he confirmed my fear. Human birth control wouldn’t work on the supernatural.

“I was hoping you could make on strong enough to last even just during the act.” He shook his head.

“I’m afraid that is not possible. Not with the knowledge we have at the moment. But if you could give me some time I could research some more, experiment with what I have. Try to find a solution to your predicament. In the meantime have you tried the withdrawal method?”

“Withdrawal?”

“I believe your generation calls it the pull out method.” I could not stop myself from blushing. My god why is this so embarrassing. 

“If done correctly it is seventy-eight percent effective... Here is a few pamphlets on it.” Carlisle continued on about statistics as he handed me the booklets.  
I stayed a few minutes longer just enough for him to draw more blood, and send me off with a promise to call when he found something. 

I spent the rest of my day waiting to hear from Sam. A call, a text, even an email but I heard nothing. This was getting ridiculous. It’s been hours why haven’t they released him yet. My Dad came home that evening eyeing me as I prepared the vegetables for dinner.

“When are they going to release Sam? It’s been a few hours since they took Josh’s statement.”

My dad looked at me oddly.

“Jake they released Sam hours ago. The case was dropped no charges. Sam’s been out since at least noon.”

Seven hours that asshole has been free for seven hours and he doesn’t bother to phone me. I’m his future mate, one of the senior members in the pack, he should have contacted me the moment he got out. Was he still mad at me from our conversation the other day? This was a serious situation that affected the pack. He couldn’t be that immature about it. Could he? The house rumbled with the sound of me hacking away at the carrots. If he wanted to play like this, well fine.

Game on mother fucker.


	6. Bad Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's point of view is finally seen. Paul makes a confession and a dinner has is an emotional event. A couple's relationship is at jeopardy.

Chapter 6: Bad Karma

Bad Karma by Miley Cyrus ft Joan Jett

Sam Pov

It had been a few weeks since I was released. Since then I have avoided my mother like the plague. She kept trying to have me talk with my father. I wasn’t interested. She told me he didn’t hurt her but it wasn’t just the injury I was mad at.  
He left.   
Abandoned everyone.  
My mother.  
His friends, and I.  
Left me to grow up fast, learn things I was too young to learn.   
When I saw him that day standing over my mother, it was a rage I had never felt before. It scared me. I just saw red. I hadn’t even notice I shifted in front of my father. The memory of his petrified eyes staring into my wolf ones brought me some joy. In my mind I had showed him I was the alpha of this family. The family he had abandoned. My phone started to ring, startling me out of my thoughts. The caller I.D said it was Billy.  
“The documents all checked out. All legit we sign it and the deal is done.”

“And that extra incentive we’ve been talking about?”

“We get a signing bonus along with the money they promised us. We can start to rebuild Sam.”

I chuckled to myself.

“Finally get that day-care Sue always asks for.”

“Early education to teach about our culture. To the next generation.” 

The money meant we could set up an education fund for those looking for post grad. They could go to college or university. I knew Seth and Leah Clearwater could use the money, and by the time the younger members of the pack were old enough they could too. This filled me with so much joy. My inner wolf wanted to howl with delight.

“So when do we sign?”

“Already did. The tribe’s lawyers have sent it off to Alfred’s lawyers. We will be hearing from them soon I suppose.” An awkward silence befell on Billy’s end. Tribe business talk was over, he knew what I was going to ask next.

“How’s Jake?”

“Shouldn’t you know? He’s been to pack meetings.” Billy sighed into the phone and I could picture him rubbing his eyes as if to ease a headache.

“I would if he’d talk to me.” I growled to him.

Although it was true I had seen him at pack meetings, he never stayed long and would barely say two words to me. As if I had done something wrong. I tried phoning, texting him but he only would answer if it was pack business. So I gave him space, but my wolf craved his imprint and it was starting to ache in my chest. We found through our legends that this will happen if an un-mated imprint pair stay away from each other for long periods. Our bodies would physically ache for the imprintee’s company, a touch, a whisper of our name on their breath, anything to get them to see us. Jacob had been giving me the bare minimum and it was starting to affect me physically. I knew if it was affecting me then it would be the same for him as well. If only he would talk to me. Billy’s voice brought me out of my head and into the present. 

“You know him stubborn as a mule. Speaking of talking have you spoken to your mother lately?” 

There was a knock on my patio door. Paul was standing outside in nothing but his cut off shorts. Perfect timing.

“Great talk Billy but Paul's here I got to go. I’ll let you know when Alaric calls.” 

I released the tense breathe I was holding. Saved by Paul. I waved at him to enter. Although he looked calm I could smell the nervous scent coming off of him. 

“Patrol doesn’t start for another thirty minutes.” 

“I was hoping to talk to you about something. Hey did you get your new flooring?” he said looking around the living room. I chuckled at his attention span.

“Yup put it in about a week ago. Just got to finish the basement and upstairs bedroom. But I don’t think that was you wanted to talk to me about.” 

Paul shook his head at me smiling.

I grabbed a cup of coffee offering him one too. The upcoming patrol was going to be a long one. The kids were studying for tests this week, the elder members of the pack were more than happy to pick up there shifts to help. Quil and Jared were the ones were going to be relieving in thirty minutes. Jared worked with Quil on his uncle’s boat during the fishing season so the extra shifts didn’t bother either of them right now. Paul was doing online class to finish his carpentry ticket but his classes ran on his schedule. The whole pack was great at looking out for one another especially when it came to education. We all wanted each other to succeed. 

“What did it feel like? When you imprinted on Jake?” I almost choked on my coffee. Staring across the table at Paul I regained my composure.

“Have you imprinted?” I asked.

“I don’t know. I think so but I can’t sure.” Paul looked at me curiously, with an innocent expression on his face. It made him look his actual age. He may be over six feet but I sometime forget that he was the same age as Jake.   
“It felt like they are the only thing keeping you to this earth. Sometimes you get visions of you and them together as friends or lovers. With Jacob I saw us together kissing in this kitchen making dinner for the pack. I don’t want to be without him.” I replied honestly.

Paul was staring into his coffee. “I think I love someone like that.”

“Quil?”

“Yes but I don’t know if I imprinted on him.”

“Honestly, you would know if you did. Remember Embry's feelings when we he imprinted on Alaric. How powerful it felt. That’s imprinting.”

“I feel that way for him but I don’t think I imprinted. I love him. I want to be with him.”

“You’re afraid though of what he will say?”

“Quil asked me in the beginning what this was. I told him just sex. Friends with benefits, he seemed okay with it. I was fine too but as I got to know him more I found myself falling in love with him. He’s a real funny guy but he tries to be funny to hide his insecurities.”

“Quil insecure?” I said sarcastically. Really Mr. flirts with everyone insecure.

“You wouldn’t believe it but he’s afraid of losing people. Especially us his pack. His dad dying didn’t help. Flirting is his way of masking his fear. Old Quil isn’t getting younger and his uncle wants to train him to take over the boat. He loves the sea says the salt air calms him. Like he’s closer to his dad, but his mom is against the idea. She doesn’t want to lose her son and he’s afraid of hurting her. Quil doesn’t want people to know about his issues, that’s why he sings show tunes when we phase.”

“How do you know all this?” I said astonished. Paul just smirked arms gong behind his head in a stretch.

“I may be a hot head but I’m pretty observant.”

We gave each other a look then soon filled the kitchen with our laughter. Taking a swig of his coffee Paul continued.

“He thought I was asleep one night and confessed how scared he was. That’s how I know.” 

“He’s not your imprint.” I said in seriousness. 

“No but I love him regardless.” I raised my eyebrows in surprise. That was a powerful statement.

“How did he respond to you fighting with the Hill pack?”

“Called me an idiot and I lost my cool. He broke things off with me. I know he’s been emailing that Bruce guy. I’ve been sharing patrol with Seth and the kid can’t keep a secret.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to tell him I love him and I want to be with him. I even made a bracelet to prove it.”

I was shocked by Paul’s confession. A Quileute bracelet was sign of the ultimate commitment. Which reminded me that I hadn’t finished mine for Jacob. Unfortunately the supplies I need were still at my mom’s. Paul was growing up before my eyes especially with his confession of love.

“That’s great Paul. I’m proud of you.” We chatted a while longer until patrol. Heading out to the front of my house we shifted running directly to the woods. We didn’t see Quil or Jared but we heard them.

‘That can’t be right Sam wouldn’t let that happen.’

I could see into Quil’s thoughts of his grandfather old Quil telling his mother that Joshua Uley was being released into my mother’s care. He was staying with her in the same house and Billy knew. If Billy knew Jake knew. How could they allow something like that! Did they not care for her safety!

‘Sam shit I’m sorry I thought you knew!’ Quil thought out.

‘Your both relieved from patrol go home.’

‘Sam... .’ Jared whimpered.

“Go!” I said in my alpha voice. They scattered back to the reservation. Paul was the only one who remained.

‘Sam it’s okay to be angry he left you when you were a kid.’

A memory popped into my head from the last time I saw him. He and mom had an argument about his drinking. My dad called her a bitch for ruing his good time with his buddies. They didn’t notice I was there or if they did they were too angry to care. Every insult he threw at her stabbed me in the chest. That was my mom. Dad turned to leave and noticed me.

“What are you looking at?” Those words were a haunting. I could still hear them being slurred at me as if it was yesterday.

‘Sam do you want me to call Embry? He wouldn’t mind the extra shift.’

‘No!’ I snapped at Paul. His grey ears flattened and his body recoiled from me.

‘I’m sorry it’s been a stressful few weeks. Let’s get going.’

Our shift lasted until dinner time at that point I was still upset. Why was he even here? After all these years. I was just outside my house when I noticed my mother’s car in my drive way. Great this was going to be fun. Just before I made myself go inside my cell phone rang. It wasn’t a number I recognized.

“Hello?”

“Sam Uley correct?”

“Speaking”

“It’s Alaric Hill.”

“You work fast. We just sent the contract out this morning.”

“I like to be efficient. Do you have a few minutes to talk?” 

We discussed our next steps in the alliance. The signing bonus was being transferred as we spoke and the rest of the money would be in at the end of the week. The Hills wanted to send a Cultural representative to talk with the pack and elders. The teacher would discuss and compare notes on what we have learned about shifters over the years. Also there other allies wanted to send their own member. A doctor would be examining us and train Sue Clearwater in our biology.

“The elders from the other tribes would like to discuss when we should hold the potlatch. They were hoping for summer, easier for them to travel.”

“I’ll have to discuss that with Billy.”

“The representative will be down sometime next week, the doctor will join him and I’ll be there on Thursday.”

“You’re coming?” I asked confused.

“It’s a long weekend here and I can discuss the potlatch with you.”

“Sure it’s not to see Embry?”

“That’s a bonus.” I could feel him smirking on the other end. I rolled my eyes but if he made Embry happy who was I to stand in the way.

“I’ll make sure to schedule his patrols around you schedule.”

“Thank you Sam. That is very generous. Any advice in regards to my imprint as you say?”

“Yeah stop buying him expensive stuff. It freaks him out.” I heard him laugh on the other end of the line.

“Dualy noted.”

We said our good byes promising to catch up in the week. I was starting to like Alaric. The pompous ass I met in the beginning was slowly being replaced by a charming, responsible, Alpha. My mood was lifted exponentially until I opened the door and realized I had uninvited guest. My mom was sitting at the table with my dad drinking a cup of tea.

“Hello Samuel.” She only spoke my full name when she was serious.

“Mom how did you get in? I haven’t given you a key yet.”

Jacob chose this time to come out of the kitchen with a plate of food. He ordered Chinese food. I hate Chinese food and he’s aware of that. He especially knows my hate for the chicken and broccoli combo. Now the smell will linger in my house for days.

“I let them in. Thought it would be nice if we all had dinner together.” He looked directly at me with a challenging gaze. Tight hugging jeans, burgundy tee shirt that shows off his arms, and wearing that cologne I love so much. Oh yeah he came to play.

I sat down without a word to anyone slowly scooping rice onto my plate. My father kept looking in my direction as if wanting to say something. My mother started the dinner conversation first.

“How was patrol today Sam?”

“Good boarders are clear. Even the Cullen’s are staying away.”

“Well Bella is busy with her baby.” Jacob replied scooping himself some chicken. Passing the container to my mom.

“How is Bella Swan adjusting to parenthood Jacob?”

“Swan? As in Charlie’s girl?” My dad perked up looking at Jacob for a response.

“Yes” 

“She was the one who had the half vampire baby?”

“We explained this at the meeting Josh. Do keep up.” My mother joked with him. It was odd to see them getting along. I only ever remember them fighting. 

“Old age Ally. I do remember Billy saying you’re the Alpha Sam.” He looked at me expectantly.

“Yes I am.”

“But shouldn’t Jake be the Alpha through bloodline? How did you get the position?”

“I phased first. I’ll let Jacob answer the other question.” First time we spoke in years and it’s him questioning if I’m worthy of my position. Great start dad.

“Sam and I have an understanding that until I’m ready he will be Alpha. Technically were both Alphas we just combined our packs into one. I’m the Alpha’s intended so I have rank over the others.” Jacob smiled at my dad. I hadn’t been able to get even a look my way and he can get my imprint to smile.

“I always thought our family would marry one day. Just thought it would be one of your sisters. Rachel and Rebecca right. Sam and those girls used to go off playing in the woods together. You remember Sam when you guys would play out back?”

“Yes I remember graduating with them too but you couldn’t possibly remember that.” I said taking a sip of my juice. He looked down at his plate. Good he understood my meaning.

“Sam…” he started to talk but I interrupted him.

“Alaric called were signing the treaty.” My mother gasped surprised but happy.

“That’s wonderful news.” I sat there retelling what Alaric had told me to them.

“So they will be here on Thursday.” Mom was beaming.

“Embry is going to love that. You said he imprinted on the Alpha right Jacob?”

We both froze Jacob and I looking at each other. That was another piece of information that my mother didn’t know about. Embry's parentage. It was a sore subject that the pack just left alone.   
Three possibilities Billy Black, Quil Ateara, or my now present father Joshua Uley. It was Embry business if he wanted to open up that can of worms, not ours. Jake understood he tried to change the subject.

“Yes he will be. Ally have you heard Leah Clearwater is at the top of her class.”

“Who’s Embry?”

Shit. 

My dad looked confusedly at mom as if he was trying to remember if she told him about this. Even though he was out of the hospital the concussion meant he had to be monitored and be wary if he forgets anything major. It could be more complications. At least that’s what his mother said on the twenty five messages she left on my answering machine. Giving me updates on his health these past few weeks. As if she was trying to get me to care about a man who never once checked on us through the years. I’m glad I didn’t kill him but that was more because I never want to kill anyone if I have too. Didn’t mean I wasn’t happy about causing him a bit of pain.

“His mother moved here after you left. Sweet boy. Always willing to lend a hand and Tiffany has done wonders at the souvenir shop. They’re from the Makah tribe.”

“Leah’s also picked a specialty she wants to major in and Seth got into Seattle U. First year paid for through a scholarship and if we’re lucky we could have the tribe pay for the rest of his schooling.” Jacob told my mother who was delighted by the news.

“That’s great news Jacob. Sue must be very proud. I know Harry would be.” 

Excellent. Jacob had successfully steered the conversation along away from the mention of Embry. I smiled at him hopefully we could put this anger he had towards me behind us.

“So Josh where have you been all these years?” 

Nope he’s still mad.

“I’ve been around. Mainly Vegas got a job in security at a casino. Though in the beginning I don’t remember much I was pretty drunk.”

“Aren’t you worried you’ll lose your job? You’ve been here a couple weeks.” Jacob continued.

“They know I’m injured, my manager is a sweetheart. I took a vacation so I could visit now I’m on sick leave. Allison is letting me stay at her place until the doctor gives me the okay to travel.” His look towards my mom in adoration was making me sick. How could she fall for this shit? My mom nodded in agreement to Josh.

“It’s been nice catching up. People have been dropping buy to visit more.” 

“Let me guess you’re staying in my old room, or have you tried to weasel your way into moms?”

“Samuel!”

My dad lifted his hand up to silence my mother.

“No actually I have been sleeping on the pull out in the living room. I didn’t want to assume sleeping in your old room would go over well. Seems I was right.”

“Couch was your usual pass out spot.” I wryly replied eating my rice.

“Sam.”

“No Jacob let him say his piece. Go on son say what you have to say.” The pet name irked me. I looked at him dead in the eye.

“Why are you’re here? It’s been twenty years, no phone calls, no letters, nothing. What do you want?”

“Your forgiveness. I’ve done you and your mother wrong. My addiction ruined my relationships. I see that now. I was hoping we could start over all of us.’

“Too little too late Dad.” I said the word menacingly, my skin felt like it was on fire. I needed to calm down. 

“Sam what I’ve learned in group therapy is forgiveness isn’t just for me. It’s also for you to let go of the pain the past brings.”

My blood was boiling. Who did he think he is lecturing me on past pains? I’m not some helpless victim. I’m a survivor. A shapeshifter. A warrior. A protector. An Alpha. Everything he isn’t.

“Fine I forgive you happy now!”

“Son…”

I stood up slamming my hands on the table. The wood fracturing under the pressure causing some of the dinner to fall to the floor. Snarling at him I screamed. “Stop calling me that!”

“Sam! Calm down!” Jacob screamed at me. His body ready to get in between me and my parents if needed.

I removed myself from the table giving myself distance from my parents. My body was shaking. I heard Jacob tell me to go outside and I ran out the front door phasing in mid-air.   
Galloping though the woods I told my pack on patrol to phase they didn’t need to know what happened. After an hour I found myself in a clearing panting. Laying down to catch my breath I couldn’t help but wonder why was I acting like this. Who cares that he’s back. I’ve been fine so far but how could I let myself get so hot headed. When did I turn into Paul? This was getting ridiculous. I knew I had to head back apologize to my mother for endangering her like that. The look she gave me.   
It was utter fear. 

I don’t ever want to see her look at me like that again. She used to love it when I phased. Mom liked to joke about dressing me up in a giant sweater for a Christmas card.   
A gave myself an hour to calm down then headed back to my house. Mom’s car was gone. Damn it. Walking inside I was surprised to find the dishes done and windows open.  
The smell of Chinese was almost gone from the house, there was at least one positive. I turned towards the stairs to see Jacob sitting there arms crossed. Looking at me with a serious expression on his face. 

“I didn’t think you would still be here.” I spoke softly, this was the first time we were actually alone in weeks.

“We need to talk.” He replied. This conversation was going to be unpleasant so I started us off.

“Look Jacob about tonight.”

“Tonight was unacceptable Sam. You’ve never been this bad. You could have hurt your mom or your dad. Again!” He spoke to me as if I was a child to be scolded.

Not a grown man that was his future mate. Annoyed I replied.

“Don’t you think I know that? You think I don’t know what can happen if I lose control. He brings this out of me.”

“It’s not just your dad. You’ve been distant these last few weeks.”

“You’re the one whose been giving me the cold shoulder. Ever since you called me out that night at your dads.” 

Shooting up from his sitting position on the stairs Jacob exasperatedly replied. 

“You stared that! I retaliated, very immaturely I know and I’m sorry. But the next day you get arrested and don’t even call me after you’ve been released.” 

“You want me to call you for every little think I do.”

“Getting arrested for assault is a pretty big deal Sam!” 

We are both yelling at this point too angry to see straight.

“I’m aware of that! And what the fuck do you mean I started this.” 

“Really are you that thick headed? Your thing I don’t deserve the right to know when my mate is in trouble.” Jacob scoffed rolling his eyes at me.

“I’m not staying that. Even if I did call you it’s not like you could have visited me were not mates yet!” 

“Oh don’t worry, you’ve made that perfectly clear to everyone!”

“What are you talking about!”

Jacob’s body started twitching. Which meant this he was feeling emotional and trying not to shift. His voice was starting to waiver as well.

“The night of Embry’s imprinting. At dinner you told everyone about how we were waiting.”

“We are for the right time!” I exclaimed.

“When Sam! When is the right time? After I’m done school? When you’re done renovations of your house? If not then when!” This conversation was steering down wards. Like a train and I the conductor was losing control. I was becoming frazzled. 

“I don’t know.”

“You think it doesn’t hurt that my imprint doesn’t want to mate with me. You told me we aren’t ready for kids. Quite excitedly might I add!”

“We aren’t!” I couldn’t deal with this anymore. Jacobs questioning of me, my parents, the pack, the treaty, all the stress of the last few weeks had been building up to this. It was as if I was having an outer body experience. 

“Do you not want to have kids with me?”

“Maybe I don’t!”

Silence. 

I had said it out loud. The thing I had been holding inside since I was a teenager. Since I had imprinted on Jacob. Jacobs face had practically gone white. The air had become heavy. His deep brown eyes were slowly filling with tears.

“You can’t mean that. We’ve talked about this.” 

The truth had come out. I had ripped the band aid off my open wound and it wouldn’t stop bleeding. Every hurt I had ever felt in these past weeks was now directed at Jacob.  
It was as if he was the physical manifestation of my problems and I just wanted them to go away. 

“No we didn’t you just expected me too. How could I want pups with someone who abandoned his pack to protect a leech?” 

“It all comes back to that. She wasn’t a vampire yet and Renesmee was an innocent you know that now.” Jacobs’s spoke softly as if he was wounded eyes wide in distress.

“You left the first moment they needed you. You betrayed your pack, your family, me! How could I have pups with someone who doesn’t value family?”

“Bella is my family too. Sam I came back to you. You’re making it sound like you don’t want to be with me anymore.” 

The next words I spoke, I knew I would regret for the rest of my life. 

“Maybe I don’t.”

The sound of clothes being ripped and glass shattering filled the house. Jacob had phased, exiting through the glass patio door. Shattering it all over my new flooring.   
Taking some of the dry wall with him. I was left alone in my house process the days events. 

What have I done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!


	7. Fire on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embry encounters complications with his imprint and we hear more about the pack relationships.

Chapter 7: Fire on Fire  
Fire on Fire by Sam Smith

Embry POV  
Thursday. He was arriving Thursday. My imprint would be visiting the tribe for business Thursday. Excited would not cover my feelings at the moment.  
Sam had sent a group message to meet at his house for a pack meeting, non-negotiable. When I arrived I noticed Sam’s patio door which was also his front door was gone.  
Just a big hole where it used to be with plastic trying to cover it. Jared asked about it, Sam told us he was redecorating.  
Nobody believed that.

The two story three bedroom house had been gutted completely down to the studs. Sam had started it after a few of us shifted, he hoped to turn it into the pack house. The top floor had an extra bed room added to it, the room wasn’t painted but had hardwood with a mattress in it for extra guests. He had begun renovations to the house his grandfather left him over two years ago and hated how long it was taking. Ordering supplies, trying to keep it all up to code, all the while trying to run a pack and work his day job. Sam called it a necessary nightmare but was glad when he could put it behind him. All he had left to do was paint some walls and fill it with furniture. Which was why we knew there was no way he would start up again. 

Everyone was there except Jacob. When brought up by Quil Sam vaguely said “he knows.” Knows what we’re talking about or knows there is a meeting we had no idea.  
Our Alpha explained how we were to each get a physical and attend a class to share information gathered by the allied tribes on shifters. It all sounded straight forward and when Sam mentioned that Alaric was coming Quil nudged me in the shoulder. I couldn’t stop the delightful butterflies in my chest. 

“So I want you all on your best behavior.” Sam said potently looking at Paul, who was sheepishly grinning. He and Jared were chuckling to each other.  
Sam quickly ended the meeting and a few of the pack members left including me. Quil was walking with me telling another story of his new friend Bruce.

“He’s a golden glove whatever that means.”

“It means he’s won a boxing tournament. Don’t you remember watching Rocky?”

“I remember Sylvester Stallone’s ass looking amazing. I wonder if Bruce’s ass looks that great.”

I didn’t want to add any more fuel to that fire. I knew the only reason Quil was interested in Bruce was to make Paul jealous. Sure he probably would go onto date Bruce for a few months, but the reason Quil liked Paul so much was because he is unpredictable. Quil enjoyed Paul’s wild side he said it made him feel alive when they were together. He had to think on his feet and no time to be anxiously musing in his head. Oddly it made Quil feel safe. Secure. Something he hadn’t felt since his dad died.

“So how excited are you to see Alaric?” 

“Pretty nervous actually. We’ve been texting every day and skyped a couple times but this will be the first time since he left in person. I just want to know what his intentions are.”

“Well clearly it’s not going to be a hump and dump. Look at all those gifts he sent you.” Another uncomfortable topic. 

Since his departure he has sent me a brand new iPhone, a laptop, an Xbox, and last week he asked me if I liked barbequing. It was insane how someone could just flaunt their wealth like this. 

“Stop worrying about it Embry. Let your imprint spoil you. It’s about time someone takes care of you.” Quil said honest as always. I rolled my eyes at his response.

“Easier said than done my mom thinks I have a sugar daddy.”

“Pfft I’d love that man to be my sugar daddy.”

“I’m serious Quil. It’s really starting to freak me out. Last week he asked me my shoe size. I don’t know if he was kidding around or is actually going to buy me new shoes.” We both started laughing hysterically at my predicament. Until Quil’s phone went off. He looked at the caller I.D and with a sigh pressed decline. 

“Paul again?”

“Third time today. He leaves voice mails saying he wants to talk but I don’t know if I want to hear it.” 

“What’s the harm in hearing him out? You said it yourself you really like him.” I said trying to continue the positive vibe we had going.

“I do but.”

“But?”

“I’m not his imprint.” Well that is a mood killer.

“I care for Paul a lot. I might even be in love with him but he is not my imprint and I’m not his. Say we get together have children then one day he’s at the grocery store and imprints. It wouldn’t be anyone’s fault. There’s too many negatives that could happened. I don’t want to end up like my mom too hung up on a ghost to move on.”

“Paul wouldn’t be dead he would still be there for his pups.”

“I would be. I would be dead to him. The man I love would be gone.” Quil turned away from me to wipe his eyes. He hated when people saw him cry, he called it a sign of weakness.  
I pulled him into my chest and let him sob. Crying wasn’t a sign of weakness. It just meant you had been strong for too long and need an outlet. Jacob and I have tried to tell him that but Quil was too stubborn to listen. He always wanted to be seen as a jokester, without a care in the world. We knew the truth though, deep down he was scared to lose the people he loved. You could name ten positives to his one negative but in his head he would still ruminate. Even if he was smiling on the outside. 

Quil was right though, it would feel like a death. His heart would belong to someone who no longer wanted it. We walked to my house in a comfortable silence my arm around his shoulder. Before we could go inside Quil noticed a letter on the door. It was from the forks post office saying my package was too big to be unloaded at the house. I looked at Quil confused. I didn’t order anything and my mom didn’t mention receiving a package. Quil shrugged suggesting we go pick it up using his truck. 

At the post office we were led into the back and I could not believe it. A dirt bike and not just any dirt bike a brand new one. Top of the line. Easily worth a couple grand.

“What the hell Embry how did you afford this?” said Quil his mouth hanging open while his hand petted the bike.

“I didn’t buy it! Are you sure this is for Embry Call?” I replied turning to the post worker who looked bored.

“Says so. Same address and name.” Quil grabbed the form from the uninterested worker examining it.

“Whose it from?” I asked.

“Jade Hill incorporated? Wait is that?”

“Alaric.”

I was furious I’ve told him I didn’t want any more gifts especially expensive ones. After I received the laptop I told him no more, he then told me an Xbox was coming as well. Got a package deal no returns. I fully planed on donating the Xbox to our youth Centre but the laptop I kept. Said it would help me with school and he was right. Easier than going to the Forks library to type my essays. But this was way too much. 

Did he really think I would just want someone to buy a bike for me? I had told Alaric after I graduate I was going to buy myself a dirt bike. An old one to fix up. Do it myself overtime build it from scratch. Be confidant in my abilities as a mechanic. To have something I am proud of.

This was a slap in my face. It felt as he was saying my feelings, my accomplishments didn’t matter. 

My cell phone rang. The new phone he had bought me, citing my old phone too out dated.

It was Alaric’s number. The hairs stood up on the back of my neck and I accepted the call.

“Hey Embry did you get my gift?”

“Fuck you! You think because your family has money that you can buy my love. Just because that worked for you previously doesn’t mean I can be so easily bought. I’m not a whore!”

I hung up blocking his number. Turning to my now stunned audience I instructed the post worker on his next task.

“The bike can be sent back please. Come on Quil.”

Looking hopefully at the new dirt bike the worker was now patching up Quil replied. 

“Can’t we just test…?” I growled at him and he held his hands up heading to the car. 

On the way home I was shaking. I felt humiliated, hurt and insulted. Who did Alaric think he was? The next coming of Christ? It was as if he was trying to own me. We haven’t even discussed what we wanted out of the imprint. Friends or lovers. To try and lay claim to me without my consent appalled me. I told him what buying my own dirt bike would mean to me. I told him to stop buying me gifts. It’s as if my opinion didn’t matter to him. As if I didn’t matter. I couldn’t stay in the truck anymore Quil understood he pulled over to let me out.

Phasing I ran home. Stopping just outside the clearing by my house. I saw a man at the front door. If this was another postal worker I was going to kill my imprint. Alliance be damned. 

The man was older late fifties maybe, clearly Native American with salt and pepper hair. He looked familiar but I couldn’t place it.

“Excuse me can I help you?”

His eyes widened when he saw me and stood as if in shock. I repeated myself. The man quickly shook off his surprise replying to me.

“I’m looking for Tiffany Call. Is she in?”

“No she’s probably at work. Anything I could help you with?”

“Not at this time no. When she gets back can you give her this?”

He handed me a business card.

“Tell her that an old friends wants to say hi.’

“Yes sir I’ll let her know.”

The man said goodbye walking slowly to his car. I stayed outside till he drove away. I couldn’t place it where I had seen him from and it was starting to bug me. I looked at his business card. Some security company in Las Vegas but the name on the bottom had the colour draining from my face. Joshua Uley. Sam’s dad and possibly mine. Fuck.

\-----Thursday Olympia---

I was late for my class. Minor road block I told my teacher. He believed me but the truth was I was hurting. I hadn’t talked to Alaric in days and knowing he was going to be in La Push tonight was painful. I wanted to see my imprint to hear him. Even though I felt so disrespected by him. The last few days I’ve barely been doing anything or wanting to do anything. It felt as if my chest hurt. My heart hurt. I hadn’t even been leaving my bed the past few days. I forced myself to go to class tonight. I love my schooling especially since it was something I was good at it. The teachers were great and everyone was always so welcoming. 

“Mr. Call why don’t you go work with Mr. Black he will catch you up.”

Jacob was over by an old ford pickup head in the engine. I hadn’t heard from him in a couple days and when I asked if he needed a ride to class I got no reply.

“Hey Jake.”

He smiled at me but I could see something was bothering him. We worked in silence for a while both of us not fully there. Our teacher called for a dinner break many students left the room to go eat. I forgot to pack a dinner so I stayed behind to finish some paperwork. 

“Forgot dinner?” Jacob asked sitting across from me at our table.

“Yeah.”

“Wanna share I’m not that hungry.”

Jacobs’s dinner looked amazing foot long sandwich, baked goods, food fit for a shape-shifter.

“Wow Jake this looks amazing. When did you learn to bake?’

“I haven’t Bella made these. I’ve been staying with her for the last few days.”

“What why?” He told me everything. 

The dinner, the fight with Sam, how he’s felt since the night I imprinted.

“That’s rough man. Have you talked to Sam since then?”

“No he’s tried to call but I just send it to voice mail. I don’t know what to do. I get he was angry but there was truth in his words. We’ve never really talked about kids I just assumed he would want some with me.”

He looked miserable and I noticed physically how much it was weighing on him. Jacob always had a healthy glow around him with sparkling brown eyes but today his glow was barely a spark. His eyes held dark circles under them signaling to me that he wasn’t getting enough sleep. Jacobs’s voice wavered as he continued talking to me. 

“But I never thought he would still be mad at me for protecting Bella. I apologized to you all. You guys understood why I did it don’t you?”

“I do. I understood why you did what you did. But I also see why Sam is still hurt by it. You left him for the Cullen’s. You’re his imprint and against his instinct he choose you over the tribe. Not knowing if you were right or not. But that doesn’t give him the right to talk to you like that.”

“His dad showing up out of the blue hasn’t helped. It’s made him more prone to angry outbursts.”

“Yeah he stopped at my mom’s house the other day.” Jacob had tensed mid bite of his sandwich. I smiled at him.

“It’s okay Jake. We never talked about it but I know he was always a possibility. I had to have the Quileute gene somehow right.”

“Embry. We will love you know matter who your dad is. All of us. You’re not responsible for your parent’s choices.”

“Thanks Jake.”

Our phones dinged from a text sent by Sam. It said we had to be at Sue Clearwater’s house for the physical examination in the morning, each member at different times. The physical would take less than an hour. Then the afternoon we were to meet at Sam’s house for the cultural representative’s presentation.

“Looks like you’ll be seeing Sam sooner than expected.”

Jacob looked annoyed taking a bite of his sandwich. I scratched my head awkwardly. Perhaps telling him he’s not alone with imprint problems would help with his. Or maybe it would make mine worst. Only one way to find out.

“If it helps I’m pissed at Alaric.”

“Why?”

“He’s been buying me stuff. Expensive stuff. I told him it makes me uncomfortable I thought he understood but then a few days ago he sent me a dirt bike. A brand new dirt bike. After I told him I was planning on buying one as a graduation gift to myself. He completely disregarded my feelings. How am I supposed to be with someone who doesn’t respect me? We haven’t even talked about what we want to be to each other yet.”  
Jacob rubbed my back. I didn’t mean to have such an outburst but I’ve been finding Alaric brings that energy out of me. Offering me a cookie Jacob said.

“Imprints. Can’t live with them, can’t live without them.” We both laughed.

The class started coming back in signaling that dinner was over. We get back to our project staying silent, lost in our work. Once class was over Jake and I headed out to the parking lot. I saw Jacob waving to a black car with its windows down. I got the subtle whiff of bleach in the air. It was Bella in her car waiting to pick up Jake from class.

“She said she had some errands to run so she wanted to give me a ride. Wanna come? She drives fast?”

“No thanks Jake I’ll just run home.”

Honestly I couldn’t stand the smell of her. Bella was nice and all but to be even twenty minutes with her in that car would send me vomiting.

“Embry isn’t that Alaric?”

I turned over to the other side of the parking lot to see him. My imprint. Smoking a cigarette by the curb staring in my direction. He made his way over to us, putting his cigarette as he went.

“Hey”

“How did you find us?” I asked standing next to Jacob.

“You told me you had class last week.” He flashed his model like smile that usually had me swooning but not this time. I was still mad at him.

“Yes but how did you find us? Here. This address.”

“Sam told me.”

Jacob growled annoyed with his mate even more now. I could feel the heat off of him next to me. Jacob still didn’t trust Alaric and with what I told him in class, I was sure being pleasant to each other was not on his radar. 

“I figured we could go grab a bite to eat? Talk since I’m here?”

Alaric looked hopeful but I stood my ground.

“Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of Jake. I trust him.”

Alaric’s voice grew cold and deep. A face that once held a welcoming smile now turned serious. 

“Well I don’t. So no. This needs to be discussed between us. Imprint to imprint. I’m against airing my dirty laundry.” I could almost see what he meant but then Jacob pulled me towards Bella’s car.

“Let’s go Embry. He clearly doesn’t respect your decisions.” 

Alaric took a step forward. One step that was all he need to do for Jake to take a defensive stance. But Alaric stood tall not flinching to Jacobs stance instead he responded with words.

“If you would let him make one for his own, I would. Anyone ever tell you to mind your business.”

“My pack mates are my business I value there happiness.”

“If only that implied to your imprint as well.”

“Alaric.” I said shocked at my imprint.

“What did you say?” Jacob said dumbfounded. 

“You heard me. You say you value your pack mate’s happiness but disregard your imprints. When’s the last time you even spoke to him.” 

“Alaric back off. It’s none of your business.” I said trying to reason with him. He turned to me and our eyes met. For a second I saw a softness grace his face while looking in mine, but that soon faded. His response said it all.

“And we are his? Hypocrisy if I ever saw any.”

Jacob started to shake. 

Not here please not here in the parking lot.

People could see.

“You don’t know anything about Sam and me.” Jacob’s voice deepening, a part of our change.

“I know he wants to keep you safe and happy. It’s all he ever talks about is how proud of you he is. He regards you so highly too bad I can’t say the same for you!”

Jacob threw a punch at Alaric but he caught it maneuvering Jake’s arm behind his back. Pinning him to the ground.  
Jacob was struggling on the concrete with Alaric’s verbal assault continuing 

“You need to learn to use your words pup. Now calm down and submit.”

One minute Jacob is on the ground being held by Alaric, the second Alaric is being thrown across the parking lot. Bella had gotten out of her car and was now standing in front of Jacob.  
If looks could kill Alaric should have been dead ten times over. 

“Fuck off.” She yelled standing between Jacob and Alaric.

I ran to check on Alaric, his shirt had been ripped and he was bleeding through. I took off my Jacket trying to place it to his bleeding side.

“Cold one.” Alaric’s eyes went wide and he started to pant. 

“Jake you okay?” Bella asked helping Jacob to his feet. His eyes wide in surprise at her actions. Even injured he knew the possible repercussions of her actions.

“Bella don’t get involved.”

“That beast was hurting you.”

“Oh I’ll show you just how much a beast I am bitch!”

This couldn’t happen. A fight between an Alpha of another pack and Bella could be catastrophic for the Quileute. If anything happened to either of them the tribe would be in danger.  
The Volturi would come for revenge in Bella’s name it would start a war. Alaric walked forward his body starting to change. I stepped in front of him pleading with him to stop.  
Alaric ignored my words to angry to think clearly.

“Step aside Embry.”

I had to do something. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I kissed him. 

Alaric stopped transforming. His shock was apparent as his body froze but soon as I thought to let go he responded. Kissing Alaric was like nothing I’ve ever felt. I was on fire and he was the spark that lit me up. I don’t know how it happened but the simple kissed turned into a full blown make out session. I barely heard Jacob pulling Bella into her car to leave. We broke apart after a few minutes I hadn’t kissed very many people in my life but I knew this. Alaric Hill was a fantastic Kisser. When our eyes met he smiled pulling me in for a hug. 

“Wanna go get something to eat?” he said touching our foreheads together. I looked up at him replying dumbly.

“I already ate.” Alaric smirked and his cocky grin worked across his face.

“Good you can watch me then.” 

We made our way down to a diner a few block away. Before we headed inside we checked to see if his wound had healed, both of us not surprised at the fact that it had. He did zip up his coat to hide the ripped shirt. We didn’t want anyone asking questions about the blood stains. Soon enough Alaric had placed his order and after the waitress left we sat in silence for a few moments.  
Both not knowing where to start.

“Embry I want to apologize for making you feel uncomfortable. It wasn’t my intention.” 

Making me feel. That’s not an apology for actions taken against me.

“You’re not sorry.”

“What! Yes I am. I just apologized didn’t I?”

“Just because you started with I’m sorry doesn’t mean you’re owning what you’ve done. You’re basically saying I am irrational for feeling this way.”

Alaric looked surprised at me. “I never thought of it that way. I guess it’s true. I don’t understand why me spoiling you with gifts is a bad thing.”

“Little gifts aren’t bad it’s just the crazy amount of expensive ones I don’t like. You’ve probably already guessed it but I’m not as well off as you. I can’t afford most the things you bought me. I was raised with a single mother only one income coming in. Until I was thirteen then I helped out. We only spent money on what was needed.”

“That’s why I bought you those things. You needed them.” He said sounding sure of himself.

“No Alaric. I didn’t. My phone...”

“Was outdated.”

“Functional. The lab top.”

“For school work.”

“Yes it’s been a big help with school but I could have just gone to the library or a friend’s house. The stuff you bought me I didn’t necessarily need.”

“But it’s made your life easier. All the stuff I bought you is necessary.” I looked at him amused.

“How is an Xbox necessary?”

He looked sheepish. I could see the wheels turning in his head on how to justify his purchase.

“DVD’s to relax…”

“Nice try.”

“Okay you got me.” 

We laughed. It was nice. His laugh was nice. Deep and unashamed if loud. Different then my own. In fact there were a lot of differences I was finding between us.

“Alaric I didn’t grow up like you. I didn’t have all the money. My clothes are hand me downs from my older cousins or from the second hand store. When I can afford something I need then of course I’ll buy it. Buying something I want though is different. It’s me rewarding myself for working so hard. I told you how much it will mean to me to buy my own dirt bike. I wanted to earn it not have it handed to me.”

“You felt disrespected.”

“Yes! I told you I wanted to buy it for myself and you went behind my back.”

“I’m sorry. I understand now what I did was disrespectful.”

“Thank you. It’s a pet peeve of mine when people don’t listen to me.” I drank my water slowly too shy now to look at him.

“Sam told me you keep to yourself a lot. Don’t speak unless spoken too. Haven’t seen that Embry yet.”

“I don’t really have a lot to say.”

“Either or I’m sure I’ll learn to love both Embrys.” I felt my nerves starting to waver by his comment. It was the perfect opportunity to talk about our relationship. Where we wanted it to go. 

“Is that what you want? To pursue a romantic relationship with me? Have you even been with guys?” 

“Yes I would like to pursue a romantic relationship with you but only if you are interested in that.” 

The waitress came back with Alaric’s food, double cheese burger with jumbo fries. I nodded to him I definitely want to pursue this. Alaric to me was an enigma I was fascinated by him. One minute he could be so cocky the next completely shy.

“As for your question yes I have been with guys. I don’t really have a preference. Well now I do.” I blushed taking a fry off his place and eating it. He starred at me aghast.

“Want to know what my pet peeve is?” 

“Being told your wrong.”

“Hahahah No. Its people who I’ve offered to pay for their meal, they say no there not hungry. Then they take food off my plate.”

I choked a little on my fry. Was he serious? Alaric continued on.

“Have you ever seen the T.V show friends?”

“Kind of.”

“Well growing up my mom was obsessed with it. There this guy on the show Joey and there was a whole episode on how he doesn’t share food. She would call me a mini Joey because I would get so mad when someone would take food off my plate.”

“What do you do when the pack hunts together?”

“I rip off a leg to myself then let the rest have the body. It’s easier then all of us touching and grabbing.” He said as if pack dynamics were nothing when it came to meal time.

“You are bizarre.” I chuckled at him as he continued to eat his food.

“Hey you try growing up in Rupert. It was a dog eat dog world.”

“Was it a rough town?”

“No I just live with Micayla she was a toddler then. Couldn’t keep her hands to herself. Followed me everywhere.”

We talked well into the night he told me how his sister is going to be in beauty school in the fall. How proud he is of her for following her dream. He asked if I had any siblings I replied none that I knew of but the pack mates are my brothers. The waitress came up to us to let us know they were closing. It was eleven at night I couldn’t believe how fast the time flew. Outside of the diner I followed him towards the forest.

“Did you drive here?” I asked Alaric. He seemed to be looking for something behind every stump.

“No I ran. Same as you. Now where did... found it.” He pulled a backpack behind a tree and started to undress. I started to blush chiseled abs, patch of chest hair that trailed down to ward were his hands rest on the button of his jeans. My eyes were glued to that silver button in anticipation mouth starting to water.

“Are you going to turn around or am I going to give you a show?”

“I’m sorry I was just… admiring your tattoo.” I rambled embarrassingly walking behind a tree to undress away from his peering eyes. I wasn’t lying though he did have a cool wolf tattoo on his rib cage.  
Although it didn’t look like an indigenous design as mine was. It was dark flowy bands wrapped around each other almost like knots to form the shape of a wolf. Different but still beautiful. 

I shoved my clothes roughly into my bag still annoyed at myself for getting caught staring. What the hell is wrong with me? Securing the bag to my leg I phased into my wolf form. Walking from behind the tree I spotted Alaric, his wolf was stunningly tall and emitted authority. Our minds connected as our eyes met and I could see his thoughts of me. He thought me brave and exciting. Something new to be loved. Cherished. He especially like my eyes. Kind eyes. I saw an image of a woman with long dark hair tanned skin, average built but whose smile lit up the world. Her almond eyes wet from laughing so hard. 

‘Who is that?’

‘Sorry I got carried away. We should go.’

Running in our wolf forms made the three hour journey by car only an hour for us. During that hour we keep the talking to light topics. Such as the alliance doctor coming to examine the pack. Alaric assured me this was all standard tribe stuff and that all would be explained tomorrow. My physical was in the morning but close to noon so I could get some rest. We departed at the path between forks and the reservation. He rubbed his head against mine with a ‘until tomorrow pup.’ 

That night as I laid my head down to my pillow I had a new sense that everything was going to work itself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie the comments inspire me to keep going. I write all my fiction in a book and I have to transcribe it onto the computer. its tedious but I do enjoy the end result. Comment if you like!


End file.
